


Chungmu Street

by SaturdaykNight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, angst if you squint, just chapters of cute kaisoo, nth too angsty, side chanbaek, uhm..very random also, veryy cute imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdaykNight/pseuds/SaturdaykNight
Summary: When Jongin first met Kyungsoo, he didn't think it'd be such a significant turn of event, he would've never thought the name of the street made him feel so attached and he also wouldn't have thought his love for someone could be this strong.He wanted to cherish it.He hoped it'd never end.In which Jongin rewound all the time they had spent together.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also have fanfic commission opened for those you wants me to write. uhm money has been kinda tight due to pandemic and i need every cent i can get
> 
> contact my email Bellaswift1311@gmail.com or dm me on IG @byeongaris thank youu
> 
> so uh, i plan this as one shot but i figure i take too long to write it all so i partition it into several parts.\
> 
> re reading this i realized i made so many spelling and grammatical errors please overlook it, i did not proofread this because i badly want to get it out quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i work hard on this one, i fight thru my writing block for this, i hope you guys like it. any kudos and cmts will be appreciated it

It was a bit over three years ago when Chanyeol celebrated his birthday at an upscale nightclub. Jongin acquiesced at the invite just because Chanyeol was his best friend. He didn't like the crowd and the place being banging loud and blinding didn't help but knowing Chanyeol and Baekhyun as the party people, where else would they celebrate.

That was when he was able to encounter Kyungsoo who arrived late at Baekhyun's complains. They shared curious gazes because Jongin had no idea who Kyungsoo was but he eager to be introduced by Baekhyun.

"Jongin, this is Kyungsoo. My best friends during college day, he just moved back here and Kyungsoo, This is Jongin. He's one of Chanyeol's best friends"

Little awkward waves and shy laughters were exchanged between the both of them. Jongin was immediately infatuated.

Succumbing to the loud music, he found himself a haven at the corner of the club where a little bar slash lounge that occurred to be the least headache inducing place, he found Kyungsoo at the same corner after he ordered his own Mojito.

He called out the other's name in curiosity. Kyungsoo turned to his direction with a near full glass on his own, offering a seat next to his. Jongin gladly took the offer.

"not fond of this? Because me too" Jongin said, catching Kyungsoo by surprised (judging by his expression).

"yeah but i'm also just not in the mood. I feel bad because it's Chanyeol's birthday and the least i could've done after failing to show up on time is to enjoy the party with them, i guess" Kyungsoo took a sip of his drink and Jongin internally cooed when the other scrunched his nose in displease at the taste. "yeah, i regret ordering this" Kyungsoo murmured under his breath.

Jongin ordered Rose berry bliss because he was told that Kyungsoo was a lightweight which the other ended up enjoying. They should be over there, at the center of the dance floor where their friends were wilding out but here they were, chilling at the corner of the night club, spending their time sharing small talks. Kyungsoo wasn't a big talker, at least not to people he barely knew, Jongin also wasn't but he ended up being the one carrying the entire conversation as he felt a sense of pride every time Kyungsoo let out a chuckle from his jokes (with sprinkles of flirtatious remarks).

"So Baekhyun said you just moved back here?" Kyungsoo firmly nodded.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to work here"

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you return to your town?" asked Jongin.

Kyungsoo stared pensively at his glass, probably trying to summarize things. "I have this company that i've been eyeing since college day, i did my internship there as well but a little before my graduation day, I was told that my brother was hospitalized and my parents needed help with their business at my hometown. So, for a few years, I've been helping them. Now that my brother has fully recovered, he ushered me to pursue my dream"

They rode on the relaxed ambiance, the music got chiller and the two felt more at east at the setting...until a ding on his phone displaying Baekhyun's name asking about their whereabouts. Baekhyun called them over to their table for Chanyeol's birthday cake and the two finally managed to get off their little haven to their group of friends. They didn't want to seem too detached from the party.

Some more beer and whiskeys in which Jongin restrained himself to drink more than a bottle because he had to drive back home while he watched the rest of his friends chugged down bottles upon bottles and shot after shot. When Chanyeol blew his candles, a soldier worth of screams erupted throughout the whole place but the entire time, he couldn't take his eyes off Kyungsoo. His laughter that was muted by the music when Baekhyun squished him with hugs in the seat and the way his face flushed pink from the alcohol made his heart somewhat swelled.

He came here thinking he'd just celebrate Chanyeol's Birthday, have a few drinks and catch up with his friends. He didn't expect to catch himself a love bug.

The party went on until 3 am and some of the people were already dropping dead one by one on the couch while Sehun was still humping onto random ppl on the dance floor and occasionally obliterated with the wash light, Baekhyun was taking selfies with everyone (Jongin was honestly surprised neither Baekhyun and Chanyeol was drunk yet).

His attention was trained onto Kyungsoo a bit more cautiously when the other rubbed his eyes as if trying to regain his vision. Kyungsoo attempted to get up from the couch but his leg wobbled and Jongin was reflexive enough to react and caught the man before he fell and gently aid him back on the seat. (he had been looking out for Kyungsoo's alcohol intake ever since the man said he was a lightweight, call him a stalker).

"Woah, soo. where were you trying to go? Are you drunk??" Baekhyun sped by Kyungsoo's side. He got his hand on his head, eyes blinking rapidly before he responded "The restroom. i dont think so. Just a bit light headed and wobbly"

"Jongin, can you assist him to the toilet? He doesn't look like he can go alone" Baekhyun frowned

He nodded despite Kyungsoo's protest. "i'm fine, Baek" he then turned to Jongin "I can handle this, please don't be bothered"

Baekhyun argued "I'm worried you'd step on someone's toe and then got beat up. How do you even go back home"

"Cab?"

"Not a chance!"

Jongin just watched the whole lighthearted argument unfold like a parent being restrictive to their child as he low key chuckled at the way Kyungsoo was adamant about suggesting otherwise.

Baekhyun then sharply turned at him and without hesitation he demanded "Jongin, you take Kyungsoo home after aiding him to the restroom, got it? it's not a request, it's an order".

Who was he kidding, he was more than glad to help if it meant spending a little bit more time with Kyungsoo.

He let Kyungsoo walked in front of him as he followed behind. He had many thoughts running in his head, watching the back of the short guy's head but also focusing on his guard the whole time in case the other trip (on nothing). The parking lot of dim and cold, one of the street lamps was flickering above them as he tried to spot his car. he dared to think, it'd be nice to take a walk with Kyungsoo in this weather, very late at night, chasing the twilight.

As soon as Jongin opened the door to the shotgun seat, Kyungsoo immediately climbed in as if he had found his nest there. He let out a small wail along with stretches. Jongin bit his urge to smile as he helped the elder fasten the seat belt.

"So, where do you live?" He ignited the engine, turning up the radio to a chill volume.

"Chungmu street. Block 5. There's only one 7/11 on the right hand side, my apartment complex is right across it" Kyungsoo slurred out as he buried himself in the seat, fiddling with his fingers.

"Oh, i've been to 7/11 there before"

He found Kyungsoo soundly asleep when he pulled up the apartment complex, fighting his dilemma between waking Kyungsoo up and letting him peacefully sleep. He snored so softly, Jongin didn't dare to interrupt. He turned down the volume on his radio and the AC.

"oh god" He heard Kyungsoo gasping "How long have i been out for? You should've woken me up" he scrambled for his stuff, frantically unbuckling his seat belt.

"don't worry, it hasn't been that long at all. Are you feeling any better though?"

"i don't feel like throwing up anymore so that's good" He sighed. Jongin thought he was done for tonight but he totally wasn't prepared for the look at Kyungsoo sent him. He looked sleepy, his eyes was on the edge of closing shut but he gave Jongin this hazy look and his heart got stuck at his throat immediately. "I should be going now. Thank you for dropping me off."

"wait, i'll help you" He scrambled out of his seat.

"It's late now. You should go home, Jongin. I've been bothering you a lot at the party. Please don't make me feel bad" that look again.

"it's late, that's why i'm helping you up. you don't have to worry, i'm not a creep that would bust into your place or anything-"

"that's not what i meant..." he said lazily. Jongin figured Kyungsoo was _tired_ tied.

"Baekhyun would kill me if i let you off, okay?"

And he was right. If he hadn't assist Kyungsoo to his place, the elder would've mistakenly tried to bust into somebody else's room.

"Thanks again Jongin" he stood by the entrance "i feel so bad for bothering you" Kyungsoo heaved out another sigh.

Jongin smiled bashfully "you can bother me anytime"

"well..then. Good night, Jongin. drive safely"

He didn't want to go just yet but who was he to stay so he just smiled, feeling sadness swims in his eyes and waved good bye anyway as he watched the door slowly shut on him.

Jongin has a lot of regrets him life. He had done things he shouldn't have at the expense of his own happiness. He had done things in pursuit of others. He had so many regrets that if he had another one on the list, he would just spend the rest of his life beating himself with dejection. The one thing he didn't want to end up letting it slip away was Kyungsoo. That was why he defeated his subconscious that held him back and took a leap.

"Um, wait!" He shoved his hand dangerously into the door before it's closed. He swore his finger could've snapped if he was just a second too late. "wait.."

"Is there...something wrong?"

"you" Jongin breathed out, watching Kyungsoo's eyes widened. "i mean, i know we've only known each other hours ago but... would you mind if we..hang out sometimes?". He saw Kyungsoo blushed at his suggestion and he felt a bit more push. Jongin sneaked his hand deep in his pocket to where his phone was and nervously handed it out to the elder, scratching the back of his head apprehensively. Kyungsoo, who seemed just as apprehensive as he was, took the phone from his hand. His face bloomed.

"then..uhm..good night" Kyungsoo said, hiding half of his face behind the door.

This time, Kyungsoo watched Jongin leave.

Slamming his back to the seat of his car, he stared pensively at the number on his phone, heart already soaring through the roof. The red sign of "Chungmu street" stood tall in front of his car and he could clearly see it. At the time, Jongin didn't realize that this street would be so ingrained into his existence. 

That was how it began but things started to progress after a few days later, when Jongin tossed and turned on his bed debating whether it was a decent idea to text Kyungsoo the next day. Was he too rushed? What if Kyungsoo wasn't interested. Ultimately, he closed his eyes, bit the bullet and pressed send.

_Hey, Kyungsoo.. It's me, Jongin_

Jongin owed so much to this one text than he had ever imagined. His first outing with Kyungsoo was just a "friendly" date at the book store after both of them expressed their interest in book. Despite the fact that they haven't known each other for too long they found themselves hanging out with each other almost too often than the amount of time he actually hung out with his friends in the past. Jongin enjoyed the elder's company and he assumed likewise.

They never hid the fact that they both want something from each other, together. Exchanges of flirtatious remarks, ambiguous gestures, heart fluttering messages. He was sure Kyungsoo was aware of his intention and he made it clear so they did not ended up beating around the bush for too long that would lead them to a different station. At the time, he fell for Kyungsoo too deep to do that. 

He knew all he needed was the right timing to ask Kyungsoo out. He knew Kyungsoo would agree but still, he was extremely anxious to even say so. Jongin saw it in Kyungsoo's eyes every time they went on "platonic" dates. They wanted each other and he thought if he waited too long, Kyungsoo would be the one who asked him out instead. Not that he minded but he had already thought ways to ask the elder out, he wanted to operate it he just needed to pick the right timing.

He did asked, eventually. After the concert of his and kyungsoo's favorite band. He thought it was so rewarding and perfect. For the first time in his life, he felt like he truly achieved something. Jongin really couldn't erase the picture of Kyungsoo's joyous face, flushed from the heat of the concert, cheeks rose up to his eyes from Jongin's confession while they held hand. 

Jongin dropped Kyungsoo off at his apartment on Chungmu Street, the street light framed the avenue beautifully. His boyfriend in the shotgun seat was unbuckling his seat belt and Jongin looked at the way Kyungsoo still had his happy grins on that was profoundly contagious. His heart was soaring in his throat at the realization that they made their title official.

"Good night, Jongin. Thanks for the concert." Kyungsoo beamed tightly, looking down at their intertwined hands. Jongin was quick to leaned in and kissed Kyungsoo's soft-looking lips that had always been tempting in Jongin's mind. His lips was as soft as he imagined. He slightly pulled away, far enough to see Kyungsoo's reaction but close enough that they could feel each other's breathing pattern.

His face grew hotter and so was Kyungsoo's. He leaned in for the second time, the elder did too and time just completely came to a halt because in this world, he suddenly lost consciousness of all the things around him. It was just Kyungsoo and his lips, his face that he cradled, the chill AC air and the soft music playing from the radio. He was bold enough to deepened the kiss, tongue invading Kyungsoo's lips with permission as he focused on the elder's muffled moan. Those lips suddenly became is favorite thing on earth.

This time Kyungsoo was pulled away, his breath was quickening while jongin's was for gasping for air to breath. One of the light poles in front of his car went off that night and they both just randomly laughed. It was hard letting go of Kyungsoo, his heart constricted once the elder left his car but he remembered Kyungsoo said to him "we have all the time in this world, Jongin" before giving a final peck on his lips. His heart suddenly swelled twice its size from that innocent kiss. He swore he is in love.

They had their first kiss in front of Kyungsoo's apartment in Chungmu's street where they had the street lights as witnesses. 

Jongin threw back to the first time Kyungsoo stayed over at his place for movie marathon, a very minimal first month anniversary celebration. It was Kyungsoo's first time at his apartment. They were supposed to do it at Kyungsoo's apartment but it wasn't fair that he was visiting the elder's place all the time, so they decided on Jongin's. 

Let’s just say it didn’t go as planned because Kyungsoo couldn’t keep his hand to himself (which led Jongin to unable to keep his hands to himself as well).

It was hard enough trying to get to his floor let alone the patient to punch the passcode of his door.

He was _dragged_ into _his_ own place and slammed against the wall as Kyungsoo hooked his arms on his neck and pulled him down to a feverish kiss which Jongin found the position to be uncomfortable. He held the elder tight by his waist and flipped them over. Leaning down to kiss Kyungsoo when Jongin wasn’t backed by the wall felt a bit more liberated.

At this point he just wanna touch his boyfriend as much he could. Heat was gathering in his groin and spread throughout his entire body as if engulfed in flame. He felt hot and stuffy.

Kyungsoo snatched his jacket off and worked his hand underneath his shirt and on his jeans cladded crotch but it made him groaned in agony. The touch, the lewd sound from their kiss and their deep whimpers, it made his head swims.

“fuck..” He hissed in his kiss “You’d better not blue ball me again” He complained.

During the course of their newly formed relationship, it was clear to him how touchy Kyungsoo could be and it led to several made out sessions. Which was the most surprising thing because they started out very innocent and his boyfriend looked all but innocent. Key words _all but innocent._ One time when he drove Kyungsoo home, they made out again, in the car. Kyungsoo climbed onto his laps and just torturing him with heated kisses. Jongin was _hard_ and Kyungsoo didn’t make it any better by putting his hips into use and grinded the fuck out of him. It ultimately ended with him getting blue balled by the same man that got him aroused with a “I better get going now. Goodnight, jongin”. it was definitely traumatizing.

Kyungsoo chuckled as they pulled out of their kiss “I just wanted to tease you back then” he said “It’s not like I can escape your grip now, anyway”

Teasing was supposed to be fun but Jongin thought he wouldn’t make it home that night. He badly wanted to take care of it.

“let me _take care_ of it ” Kyungsoo said, smiling at him. The offer sounded tempting. It was tempting and that was why Jongin glady accepted.

“you’d better”

They were getting naked by the time they reached the bed. Jongin traced his hand over every inch of his body, every slope, edge and curve. He found himself favoring the elder’s butt over any other places just because it fitted inside his hand very well and Kyungsoo liked it when he did that.

“Goddamn it, Jongin. I know you love my butt but you’re the one blue balling me right now” Kyungsoo whined as he squirmed underneath him. It caused Jongin to laughed a bit.

“Sorry. Do you have lube and condoms?”

Kyungsoo got up to dig his nightstands for the condom because he forgot exactly where he placed it.

Jongin was handed the lube then he unwrapped the condom but it was later snatched away by Kyungsoo who pushed him against the bedhead and rolled the condom on jongin’s member that was standing up all red and angry. Jongin was flabbergasted for a second. Kyungsoo looked _hot_ when he climbed onto him like that.

As soon as his cock was fully gloved, Kyungsoo crashed their lips together and Jongin felt the need to just grabbed Kyungsoo by the neck and deepened the kiss. He uncapped the lube with his free hand and squirted it on the same hand. His vision was obscured due to their on going kiss, he had no choice but to blindly roam his hand around Kyungsoo’s butt trying to find the entrance. It took a second but he found it. Plunging his fingers slowly at the rim, he allowed his finger to roam around the cavern as he listened to the elder’s little whine as his hips kept squirming.

His lips traced down to the elder’s jawline, sucking the soul out of it, making a trail around the collarbone. He found this position difficult especially with him still trying to get Kyungsoo loosened up. He pulled his fingers out and gently pushed kyungsoo down on the mattress as he got on top again then re-inserted his lubed fingers.

This time he focused on getting Kyungsoo stimulated, working his fingers in and out, trying to find his prostate. He watched Kyungsoo’s eyes shut, scrunching his face and then release it with a pleasure looked.

When Kyungsoo’s cock started twitching, he knew he had found it. Giving the spot a bit of a message, listening to the elder making those noise was absolutely devastating.

“J-Jongin, just fuck me already” Cried Kyungsoo.

“woah, easy there” Jongin propped himself for comfortably between the elder’s legs, positioning his member against the rim as he pushed slowly ease his way inside. The sheer resistant from the tightness of the entrance caused Jongin to groan. He slowed down a bit after he heard a small hiss from Kyungsoo.

He bottomed out in no time, he wanted to move but Kyungsoo was still clenching firmly around him.

“You okay?” He said with quickened respirations and Kyungsoo was heaving just as quick as he was as he nodded.

His boyfriend pulled his neck down for another kiss. With this closer proximity he could felt the sweat trickling down Kyungsoo’s forehead. He let Kyungsoo led the kiss and he focused on the movement of his hips as he started to rock it little by little. Every small thrust he went for, Kyungsoo would gently bite the bottom of his lips to muffled his sound.

Maybe hot wasn’t the right word to describe Kyungsoo at that moment. He was salacious and tempting. Jongin allowed lust to take over him. He couldn’t get enough of it. As impossible and it sounded or as much as he was close to cumming as he was, he didn’t want this to end so quickly.

He picked up his pace further along the way, his grip on the elder’s hipbone also got tighter as he pulled the smaller’s hip toward his thrusts. He could feel Kyungsoo’s sleath, hitting the innermost part of the cavern as he let himself being milked by the clenching.

Kyungsoo pleaded. “God, please touch me” He couldn’t resist iwhen were threatened to fall on the elder’s face.

He did as told, curving his hand around Kyungsoo’s cock, giving it short quick strokes as Kyungsoo twisted his body underneath him.

“I’m literally about to have the most intense orgasm in my life, don’t you dare slow down” Warned Kyungsoo.

what a boost of ego, Jongin thought.

“I’m not planning to” He clenched his teeth, head thrown back from the stimulation. His eyes screwed shut, concentrating on the tight heat blanketing him. Maybe he would also have the most intense orgasm because he felt it in his groin, felt like it’d explode anytime soon.

As he was on the brink of his orgasm, he grabbed Kyungsoo’s member once against and gave it a long single stroke, watching it shoot out string of semen onto the elder’s stomach as Jongin came at the same time. He drove Kyungsoo into a screaming orgasm.

Jongin fell next to Kyungsoo then realized they are laying on the opposite side of their bed, Kyungsoo’s head almost hanging off the foot of the mattress.

“Get up, we gotta sleep properly” Jongin tapped the elder, earning a small whine before they both got their heads at the direction of the headboard.

“well?” Kyungsoo uttered

“well.. You know we’re supposed to be watching movies” Jongin said, fetching his blanket as he spooned Kyungsoo. “My netflix free trail ended today”

Kyungsoo laughed, all warm and hearty and it made his heart flipped. “It’s fine, I have two more weeks till it ends. I can’t believe you’re a free-trail type of person”

“Listen, I have 10 emails, I gotta put it to use. Fortunately, this is still my 8th one”

“I hate you” 

“Happy one-month anniversary, though” Jongin nosed his boyfriend’s nape playfully.

“Hmm, one month of me raising an adult child”

**___**

They dated a little bit over two months when Jongin decided that he wanted to his parents to meet Kyungsoo. No matter how hard he tried to keep the thought to the corner of his head and lock it with distractions (Kyungsoo had been his favorite), he always knew his mom's days were numbered, even if it was hard to accept. 

Jongin's mom had always been a frail woman. Her health started to display signs of significant declines during his last year of University and it was hard getting through college with his mind always worrying about his bed-ridden mother. His father made enough money for them to live comfortably while still being able to pay for the hospital bills so at least their family didn't really have to stress about financial matter but regardless, it was the reality that would always get in his hair even though her condition was stabilized.......for a few years.

His boyfriend was extremely nervous. He could still recall the look on Kyungsoo's face when he anxiously clutched a bouquet of flower for his mom. 

“They'll love you, don't worry too much" He kissed Kyungsoo on the cold lips and the elder seemed to relax a bit.

His dad was on his mom's bedside when they arrived the hospital. His parents were already aware of the status of their relationship so it didn't take much self-introduction to begin with. When his mom smiled as she received Kyungsoo's bouquet, he smiled.

“how have you been feeling, Eomonim” Kyungsoo asked as he prepared the flower in the vase.

“The usual. Sick person like me always feel tired” she smiled at him and Kyungsoo.

“mom, have you been eating well? I heard from dad that you don’t eat as much these days” His face contorted in concerned. His mom having less and less appetite had been a topic of concern among him and his dad, she seemed to also got thinner, even her cheekbones became more prominent and It made jongin felt relentless.

“I’m just eating as much as I can. Sometimes I feel like throwing up” she took a deep breath.

“Eomonim” Kyungsoo interrupted “I’ll bring you my family’s soup next time I visit! I promise you it’s _very_ good. My grandma’s recipe”

“That’s very sweet of you, Kyungsoo.” She chuckled but then a cough made its way out “I appreciate that a lot. The hospital food can get dull over time. I’m just thankful that our Jongin always bring me sweets and food almost every day. I feel bad sometimes, making him bringing it all the way here”

“Come on, mom. Don’t mention that. I just want you to eat a lot and get healthy” He eyes the floor, exhaling deeply. He just wanted his mom to stay with him for as long as possible even if he was reaching for thin hope.

____

Jongin had experience anxiety throughout his young adult life but nothing was comparable to this bulldozer of emotions that incurred his inner terror like the news he received that day. He felt as if he had two hearts. One fell to the pit of the stomach, another was thrashing out of his rib cage and he wanted to tear his chest open. 

"Y _our mom doesn't have much time left, her condition keeps worsening every few days and.. we think it's best if you spent the remaining time to the fullest."_ He stood there with his dad in the consultation room where his mind went into frenzy, ear drums wanted to explode from the high frequency of thoughts but he couldn't even cry and that was the worst part because it was so suffocating. He knew... he already knew yet why did it still hurt _so_ bad.

He couldn't stand another second in that room so he just dashed out of the hospital and drove to nowhere. He shouldn't be driving because his hands were shaking and he felt air sucking out of his lungs but everywhere made him feel sick to the stomach and he wanted to disappear. Not to somewhere, not anywhere, just...gone. 

Jongin found himself at Changmu street, car pulled over in front of 7/11 mart. He realized he was across Kyungsoo's apartment complex with his conflicting mind whether or not he should call Kyungsoo. He _desired comfort_ and he _needed_ someone to poke his bubble so he could end this suffocation but it was very late. Could he be a bit selfish? Taking a deep breath, he dropped his head against the steering wheel, unable to feel the soul within his body. 

He eventually called Kyungsoo even though he didn't know he had it in him to talk. It rang for a while, Jongin wasn't sure if his boyfriend would pick up the phone.

"Hello? Jongin?" 

He closed his eyes and take deep breath.

"soo.." he managed to say. It was all he could say. The elder probably sensed how distraught his voice sounded.

"Jongin, are you okay? You don't sound alright!" Kyungsoo exclaimed. He heard rustling sound from the other side of the line. "Where are you right now!!"

He dragged himself out of the car, the cold air hit his face and he just wanted to close his eyes but he _wanted_ to see Kyungsoo. He stood against his car, hood flipped on his head.

"Seven eleven.. soo, can you come down a bit?" He looked up and there Kyungsoo was, peaking out from the drawn curtain and a worried expression that marred his beautiful face. He dropped his phone back into his pocket, trying his very hardest to control his anxiety before Kyungsoo came down.

"Jongin!" He lifted his head up and Kyungsoo was running toward him in his pajamas. It made him smile a bit. He opened his arm very wide for Kyungsoo to run into it. Their body crashed and Jongin immediately engulfed into the hug. As tight as he possibly could, he secured his grip around Kyungsoo, basking in the elder's presence as he felt his pain starting to alleviate. 

It didn't want to pulled away but he had to, at some point. Channeling all his willpower into a smile, he looked at Kyungsoo's curious eyes where it shone the brightest in his opinion.

"It's...nothing. I just want to see you. You should get back in-"

"what do you mean!" he heard Kyungsoo groaned. He turned to meet a frown. "You can't just come to me and expect me to not ask what's wrong with you!"

He sighed. Even if he wanted to explain, he just didn't have it in him. He felt _drained_ and _dejected._

The elder tugged his hand, bringing his attention back to the shorter male. "You know what.." He heard Kyungsoo said, their fingers laced together and Jongin's gazed at their joint hands "Come with me" He then met Kyungsoo's eyes "I'll show you a place"

He was dragged into the apartment building, not wanting to protest against his boyfriend, he just let Kyungsoo leads him wherever for he wanted nothing but to he taken away from this reality. It kinda felt like they were eloping.

Kyungsoo opened the door to the roof top and walked him to the bench. It was his first time on this roof top, he didn't know there were gardens and plantation on this cramped space but it smelled nice.

They just sat there, Jongin was nervous if Kyungsoo was gonna interrogate him but fortunately it was silence, a comforting one.. better than in his car because this silence comprised of kyungsoo's presence. 

"This is my favorite place...in this entire city" Kyungsoo blurted, taking him by surprise. "When i moved here months ago, I had a hard time picking out an apartment but Baekhyun brought me here and i didnt know they had rooftops at the time, it just never cross my mind nor did it exist in my wishlist but when i saw this place..it drew me in. I'd always climb all the way up here when I feel sad or dare I say..despondent? Because something about the energy surrounding this particular rooftop just assuages most of my pain." He looked at Jongin "I don't know what you're going through, i wish i can share the burden but i hope this place where alleviate my misery could ease yours" 

That made Jongin a bit flustered. It was thoughtful and he was touched. He was moved by the kindness that he didn't think he deserves. Subconsciously, he tugged Kyungsoo onto his lap, resting his head on the elder's shoulder with a tight hug. Letting tears grazed his face he _bawled out._ He could be embarrassed at how loud he sounded while he kept sobbing hysterically but that was what he needed to do. Everything just felt so small, he was stifled. 

"My mom..." having found enough will to talk after he was able to vent out his emotional turmoil through his tears "I was told that she doesn't have long" He buried his face in the elder's shoulder. "I don't know what to see, soo. I'm _scared._ I can't imagine a life without her".

"Oh, Jongin,, I'm so sorry." Kyungsoo kissed his hair and he was thankful that he was allowed to hang onto the elder's shoulder for a little while. He was shaking but Kyungsoo's hand patting down his hair to sooth him down worked if that was what the elder planned. He loved it too much. 

"She has been battling so much shit all these years. Every day I smiled for her even if my heart breaks every time i see her on that hospital bed. I just _can't_ imagine anything. The future appeared so dark and uncertain..without her" He said, facing Kyungsoo this time. 

The elder held his face and kissed him slow. Sweet yet sympathetic. "She battled with fortitude. I'm sure regardless of the outcome, you're proud of her, right?" 

He swallowed and followed by a nod. Jongin was glad he met Kyungsoo at the right time. He didn't know what would have become of him if this moment didn't happen.

His heart began to constrict and he want to clench his chest because now it just felt heavy. Heavy for his gratitude toward Kyungso’s presence and devastation of his mom’s new. He bounced between relief and desolation but he found a bit of happiness on top of this very roof top. Right at that moment, he envisioned his happiness involving Kyungsoo and he knew for a while but now he was a hundred percent sure he wanted to tell Kyungsoo the word he deserved to hear.

“hey, Soo..” He sniffled, his voice was getting hoarse. He wondered if Kyungsoo was gonna clearly hear what he was trying to say.

“hmm?”

“I love you”

Kyungsoo smiled at him and it only grew wider and brighter and he found himself just admire it, especially the slight embarrassment that manifested itself as the blush on the elder’s cheeks. It was the first time he told Kyungsoo he loved him.

“I love you too, Jongin. A lot”

He loved Kyungsoo a lot too.

His mother passed away 5 weeks later. He spent those unforeseeable five weeks interval learning how to accept the reality and how to prepare for _it_ while savoring every remaining time with his parents.

During the funeral, he wasn’t able to crack a smile and every time he looked up, the photo of his mom looked back at him, drawing tears from his eyes. He had to go hug his dad several times in a span of a few hours. It was hard but Kyungsoo was by his side and he felt like he could overcome anything. The elder stayed beside him during prayers, giving him encouraging words and helped him with the guests he failed to accommodate from time to time.

How was Kyungsoo such an amazing person being with a pathetic excuse of a mess like him, he didn’t understand.

The world continued to move, it didn't wait for no one and that was when he realized how insignificant each and every live on this universe are. 

Kyungsoo became a bit more diligent about checking up on him ever since a week following his mom’s funeral when Jongin would often go visiting his mom’s cemetery and turned off every form of contact from anyone and got the elder extremely distressed. The elder had the key to his place so every morning he would wake up with a nice smell of coffee on his counter.

"I told you..i'm fine, you don't have to wake up early to come here." He pouted, watching Kyungsoo fried the bacons from behind as he leaned downward for a quick kiss. He felt stupid being the cause of other’s anxiousness. He thought he was prepared for his mom’s death but he failed to grasped the reality that he wouldn’t be able to visit his mom in the hospital anymore. Naturally, he found himself at his mom’s cemetery, sitting there for hours, severe his connection with the real world.

"Don't start feeling spoiled, big boy. This is a one-month free trail thing only" Kyungsoo joked. 

"No, i just feel bad" he whined, earning a sigh from the elder.

"If only you feel bad about having dinner at my place like 4 times a week" Kyungsoo shrugged Jongin off his back comically as he set pancakes on the table.

"I'll bring you dinner next time"

Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows. 

"Take outs!" He immediately retorted before Kyungsoo get to say anything. 

"I didn’t say anything!” Kyungsoo laughed “Oh, I was just about to ask how's your dad doing, it's been a week since I last saw him when we had dinner together" Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin went to get his coffee from the counter and set it down on the dining table. "He's traveling right now. It was one of mom's wishes. I also want him too. i mean... It must be lonely without mom so" He sighed. His mom always knew she wouldn't be here for long and Jongin would try to divert her subject to something else because he didn't want to hear about it but he remembered his mom saying to him about how she felt bad that him and his dad had to be anchored down at this town because she was sick. A day before her death, it was as if she knew it was her call, she told dad to drop all the stress and do what made him happy instead of grieving for her. It was an incentive for him to pack his bag and give himself his much needed alone time. His dad was probably somewhere surrounded by nature, reflecting upon his life thus far. 

His dad deserved that, at least.

One lazy afternoon, Jongin was finalizing his report. His work became pretty monotonous because all he did was sit and typed, looking at more paperwork and type. His was boss a perfectionist freak and wouldn't stop rambling if he found a mistake.

At least he had something to look forward after work, though. Kyungsoo just texted him 

_Wanna come over for dinner today?_

Jongin snickered comically at the text

_what's the occasion, babe?_

_I tried a recipe. Maybe it could poison you, idk._

He smiled till it reached his eyes. It was such a kyungsoo thing to say and he cooed at how embarrassed Kyungsoo was gonna look when he complimented on how much of a _good_ cook his boyfriend was.

_okay. Can't wait to die from your love for me~._

And as expected, it was left on read. 

Jongin drove to Kyungsoo's place humming his favorite songs the whole ride, feeling giddy and excited to see his boyfriend. Due to Kyungsoo's work and clashes of schedules, they weren't able to see each other for a week and Jongin dreaded every single day.

"soo, babe!" He chirped. Nose sniffling at the smell of broth. " Are you in the kitchen?" he shouted.

"Come here" He heard Kyungsoo and immediately strode toward the kitchen. 

Kyungsoo shoved a spoon at his mouth, it was of the broth that he was making but it took Jongin a second to realized. 

"It's not that hot, don't worry" Kyungsoo said but still, he took slow slurp of the soup, letting the taste linger on his tongue for a bit before making any judgement. it taste very familiar but he couldn't really put his finger on it "do you think it needs more salt?"

"I think it's perfect!" He chirped, watching Kyungsoo turning off the stove and taking off his apron. 

Jongin was surprised when the elder just jumped at him for a hug and he reciprocate it right away. "God, i miss you" Kyungsoo heaved out a sigh.

"Me too" He rubbed his boyfriend's back endearingly and lean down for a kiss. He was about to pull away but Kyungsoo lightly bit down on his bottom lip and deepened the kiss with a muffled groan that got Jongin heated to respond back just as intense. He knew this was Kyungsoo's way of expressing his emotion and he enjoyed every bit of it.

"Do you miss me that much" he teased earning a glare from Kyungsoo before that glare softened into the gaze that Jongin was all too famililar with

"Yeah. Work trip sucks."

He helped Kyungsoo out with their dinner by setting plates on the table then he took a seat waiting for the elder to bring out the food.

Kyungsoo set the big bowl of the soup as well as their rice and Jongin partitioned them into 2 servings. He’d been looking forward to getting a full taste of it because when Kyungsoo made him taste test earlier it tasted like something like nostalgia but he wasn’t so sure of what it was.

Taking a spoonful of it as he felt Kyungsoo’s watching eyes, he slurped the spoonful down trying to rack his brain for the right word to compose a description.

“how was it?” Kyungsoo stared at him pleadingly. Food aside, it was hella adorable.

“It _is_ good. It’s just that..it tasted like something I used to have but maybe I only had it a few times hence why I can’t remember it” Jongin wondered.

“your mom gave that recipe to me” The elder smiled, taking him aback. Yeah, now that he thought of it. He remembered it now. It was summer of his sophomore year of high school when he came back home to his mom’s food. It was the soup that stood out because his mom never made it for him before but it took a very long time to boil the bones into broth so it was only made during special occasion and so he told his mom to he wanted it for his birthday instead of the traditional Seaweed soup.

It explained why he only had tasted it for a few times because after his dad’s birthday and his next one, his mom fell ill and it had been so long, he felt disappointed that he ever forgot what it tasted like.

He didn’t even notice the tear springing in his eyes until he felt it on his cheeks. He just dropped his soon and went on a full sobbing mode. Because he thought he would never be able to taste it again and he missed his mom _so_ much.

Kyungsoo came to his seat and hugged him, allowing him to cry on his shoulder just like that night on the rooftop. He couldn’t really tell whether he was sad or happy. He was stuck between gratitude and misery of nostalgia.

“Is today my birthday or something?” He sniffed, taking out his phone and look at the date.

Kyungsoo chuckled at the question “No, silly. I just wanna try making it.”

“But when did you..”

“I didn’t tell you this but I visited your mom at the hospital alone and she somehow confided in me and passed down the recipe.” Kyungsoo paused before he took another deep breath “She told me, you’d be sad when she’s gone and it’s inevitable even if she doesn’t want you to but she also told me she was sorry she couldn’t make you the soup for your birthday so soon.”

“Thank you” Jongin cried “ _Thank_ you so much, soo”

“Aw, when I told you I’m currently raising a big baby.” He chuckled heartily, soothing the side of his head.

Kyungsoo hopped onto bed next to jongin, pressing on the remote control to look for their next series to binge watch after dinner. They snuggled up in each other and a bag of Doritos (they also got LAYS and Cheetos on their sides).

It had been about ten minutes and neither were able to came to a compromise of for what to watch. They had different taste in shows. Jongin loved horror, while Kyungsoo didn’t hate it in particular, it wasn’t his first choice. He preferred fantasy series but one common denominator they shared was true crime series. However, they both weren’t in the mood for it.

“Can we just..watch anime instead” Jongin suggested knowing Kyungsoo doesn’t really watch anime but also not wanting to finish the chips before the show even started.

“What do you suggest?”

“Do you like sport?”

“I don’t mind” Kyungsoo shrugged.

Jongin gave him a cheeky grin as if he was about to change Kyungsoo’s life, or at least Kyungsoo’s taste in anime.

“Good, Haikyu!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lol.   
> just random request but if anyone have any prompt that you want me to write you can suggest to me uwu  
> im open

Weekend rolled around, he was chilling in his living room with a pack of chips and his laptop, finishing up his analysis for Monday’s meeting when Kyungsoo sent him a photo of his messy closet complaining about ‘not having anything to wear’. But all Jongin saw was a full closet of clothes. He sometimes wondered why Kyungsoo opted for the same few sweaters (even sometime stealing his).

_I can’t come over to your place if I have nth to wear_

_and how can I help with your wardrobe crisis, boss._

_I want to go shopping this evening. Come with me!_

_Roger that. I’ll pick you up at 5, okay?_

_cool_

Jongin dropped his phone next to him and got up to refill his tea before going back to do his work.

He pulled over at Kyungsoo’s place around their appointed time, texting kyungsoo about his arrival. Kyungsoo was never behind the time so he wasn’t surprised when he found Kyungsoo emerging out of the entrance very soon after.

“where do you want to go?” Jongin questioned.

“I’ve only been to time square mall once. What do you think?” Kyungsoo said, simultaneously trying to buckled his stubborn seatbelt. Jongin made a mental note to get it fixed later.

“Fine by me”.

By the time they arrived the mall, he got kinda hungry since he hadn’t had lunch yet because he was snacking around so much. Apparently Kyungsoo’s stomach felt the same way as his.

“What do you want to eat?” Jongin asked. He was craving for fried chicken but he was fine with anything since he was dead on starving.

“Do they have Bonchon here? You want chicken, don’t you” Kyungsoo huffed at him. Jongin wasn’t supposed to be surprised but he was.

“How do you know?” He gaped like a fish.

“When do you not want chicken, really. Kim Jongin you underestimated me” Kyungsoo glared at him before he walked to a large touch screen map by the escalator, searching for Bonchon. The map pinpointed the location at their floor, further to the other end.

“I want every flavored chicken. I’m so hungry right now” Jongin whined dramatically, swinging their linked armed back and forth like a kid whose mom brought them to Mcdonald.

“Okay, child” Kyungsoo glared at him but he still looked so adorable. What was the deal with that guy? “I planned to go shopping before we eat but look at us, practically sprinting toward our holy destination. The clothes probably wouldn’t even fit!”

“it’s not that bad. You need to buy pants that would also fit your stuffed stomach” He said.

“I know you’re only saying that because we’re on the edge of starvation but sure”

  


Now, Kyungsoo had a pretty stale sense of fashion. Not that there was anything wrong with it. A simple sweater and jeans suited Kyungsoo more than fine. Jongin would like to think he looked cute in it even. His boyfriend loved downing himself in oversized shirts and occasionally compensated the boring look with skinny jeans that almost choked jongin the first time he saw him wore it. It looked _sickening_ on Kyungsoo but his boyfriend would always opted for sweatpants or boyfriend jeans because according to Kyungsoo it was less constricted. But that one time, one out of the few times that Kyungsoo showed up with a skinny jeans and seated himself on his laps like his personal chair, he really had to hold it in bad.

When Kyungsoo tried on his clothes after their meal at Bonchon, Jongin was once again faced with crisis of being in the public with a half hard-on and he had to hold it in because of Kyungsoo.

It had been 30 minutes and Kyungsoo had been trying on different clothes which were just similar hoodies in different graphics and colors but he digressed. Kyungsoo would ask him if which one looked better and honestly, he thought the elder looked good in every one of them but he didn’t know how to say it without Kyungsoo thinking that he said it for the sake of saying it.

Kyungsoo came out again, this time he let out an exasperated gasp, so much that it almost cut his circulation. There it was, Kyungsoo trying on his favorite thing.

“why did you freeze? Do you not like it?

“Are you kidding me? I _love_ It!”

He sped back home with bags of clothes at the back seat of his car. Jongin didn’t plan on shopping for anything but then Kyungsoo forced him to get into that one brown bear eared hoodie that he found and forced him to buy it. Okay, maybe he kinda also wanted that hoodie. It was cute. and there were bear ears on the hood, who was he to say no. Somehow Kyungsoo found his bear cap at the back of his closet that he bought years ago and wouldn’t let him live it down. 

He _Sped_. He tried so hard to slam the acceleration and get to Kyungsoo’s place as soon as he could. Did he missed out one important event occurred in the fitting room before Kyungsoo shoved him the hoodie? He was caught being half hard by his boyfriend resulting in him being teased constantly which then led to another public make out session. He was taking _risks_ because there were people in the next stall and if it wasn’t him being the conscious one stopping them from going further and ‘wait till we get home and I’ll fuck you as hard as you want’ as an incentive for them to leave _quick_ , Kyungsoo would’ve made him fuck him in the fitting room right then and there.

“Babe, I know you’re impatient when it comes to sex but we could get arrested back there.” He said as they got into kyungsoo’s bedroom being backed against the door as Kyungsoo fell on his knee and fumbled with Jongin’s pants.

Kyungsoo gave him an infantile whine as he pulled his pants down “Shut up, you were looking all hot and bothered. So, naturally, I’d also be hot and bothered”

He couldn’t even response because Kyungsoo already had his dick in his hand as he gave it a few strokes and a few kitten licks at the tip, sucking the pre cum. Jongin had to slammed his head back against that door and suppressed a groan. If he was half hard then, he was rock hard now.

“Don’t tease, baby” He hissed, hands instinctively got a hold of Kyungsoo’s thick strands.

The shock of ecstasy exhilarated when the elder gave the side of his cock a lick from the girth to the tip, nibbling on the slit for a few seconds before he started to take the whole thing in and he almost screamed.

Kyungsoo’s mouth was a work of magic and it was hard to predict. Sometimes Kyungsoo would be the sweetest looking thing, drowning in pastel sweaters, curling besides him innocently. But sometimes, he would sit on Jongin’s laps while they caught up with shows and randomly looked at him after they kissed or after Jongin complimented his heart shaped lips and said “My mouth would look even prettier around your cock” that had all the blood drained from his face. They were dating for 9 months and Jongin still thought there were _so_ much to discover when it comes to Kyungsoo.

But oh boy was the elder’s mouth pretty. He felt his cock being pampered by the move of Kyungsoo’s tongue swirling around it. His vision almost turned white when he felt the tip hitting the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. He badly wanted to move but afraid of choking his boyfriend. Fuck, he even wanted to cum on that face.

Jongin, out of pure desperation, grabbed the back of Kyungsoo’s hair and holding it in place as he began to thrust into the elder’s mouth, then released his grip on the hair, allowing Kyungsoo to bop his head along with this thrust.

“f-fuck” He cried. “Kyungsoo, I’m going to fucking cum in your mouth if you don’t stop”

He halted the movement of his hips and let Kyungsoo pulled out with the best _pop_ sound he’d ever heard. He thought it’d end and get to the fucking part but Kyungsoo just had to stroke his dick a few more times until he couldn’t even control his ejaculation. It exploded and spilled onto the elder’s face and his stomach twisted into knots at the sight. He groaned some more when the elder still tried to milk more cum out of him into his mouth. _Fuck._ It was _so_ fucking hot.

His dick was softening and he felt like he had run about fifty miles from how out of breath he was.

Kyungsoo stood up, with his cum-stained face, pulling Jongin down for another kiss. He could still taste the bitterness of his own cum inside Kyungsoo’s mouth and he loved it.

“Now you really have to take care of me”

“That’s not an issue” Jongin smirked. He picked up Kyungsoo and carried him to their bed. His dick was as soft as a fruit roll-up (odd analogy) and he thought he’d need time to ‘charge’ but the moment Kyungsoo took his pants off, revealing a very, unbelievably wet underwear and then had that layer peeled off, Jongin was a goner.

The next morning, he was surprised he actually woke pretty early for a sunday. Kyungsoo, who was usually the one who woke up before him still looked beat down by the sleep (sex). He guessed last night was tiring for both of them.

He carefully got off the bed to retrieve his phone inside his abandoned pants at the door and hopped in the shower, getting ready for the day.

Kim Jongin couldn’t cook but he could still fry a bacon to save his life. He raided his fridge for eggs and placed everything on the stove. The least he could do is not burn the crap out of them but he had lived alone long enough to not let that happen.

“I thought I smelled something” He head Kyungsoo’s voice from behind, immediately whipping his head to the direction. His boyfriend was wearing Jongin’s shirt from last night. Kyungsoo had a habit of picking up whatever shirt that was the closest to bed, regardless of who it belonged to (it didn’t matter anyway).

“Oh, you’re up” He chirped, feeling oddly excited. “I’m not burning food, don’t worry” Jongin rolled his eyes. He set two plates besides each other and partitioned the food in equal serving before bringing them to the table.

“woah, you actually perfected sunny side up. Last time, the yolks got mixed up. I’m impressed” Kyungsoo mused, staring at his place.

“I trashed a carton of egg before getting this right last week, you better appreciate me”

Kyungsoo gave him his most favorite smile and kissed him on the cheek before he went to his side of the table “I sure do.”

Jongin went to make them coffee after breakfast and Kyungsoo was hurried to load the dish into the sink before he made a beeline in front of jongin, propping his hands on the marble counter.

“Hey, so..next week is Chuseok, right?”

Jongin hummed in a ‘yes’ right when the coffee machine beeped ready.

“I’m going to visit my parents for the whole Chuseok in Jeonju” Kyungsoo added

Chuseok meant family gathering so, Kyungsoo would be away from him for 3 days. He remembered this year’s Chuseok landed on wednesday til friday so they had a total of 5 days off including the weekends. It was supposed to be great but Kyungsoo wouldn’t be with him. Jongin naturally sulked at the thought.

“Do you want to come with me? She told me she wants to meet you. My dad too. And my brother” Kyungsoo chuckled. “she demanded your presence because _‘kyungsoo landed himself a very handsome man, how is this possible I need to see him for myself’_ was the discussion of my family’s group chat for a while now”

Jongin whipped his head up quick, looking at Kyungsoo bewildered. He was happy he could spend their first Chuseok together but the gut-twisting thought of meeting Kyungsoo’s parents made him gulped in anxiety. From what he was told by Kyungsoo himself, his parents had always been strict. It was an 80% chance they wouldn’t like him. What if he turned out to be not good enough for Kyungsoo in their eyes?

“Sounds like a great idea…but I’m kinda scared to meet your parents” he admitted.

“Oh, they won’t bite. They are strict but not mean” Kyungsoo reassured “My mom won’t stop gushing over you like a teenage girl, you’d be just fine.”

He blushed in embarrassment because he did blur the meaning of strict parents and tiger parents together. But he was more embarrassed about what photos of his were sent to his boyfriend’s mom.

“Fine, I wouldn’t want to spend Chuseok alone, anyway.” He decided. Usually he’d spend his Chuseok with his family but his dad is currently with his uncle after his travelling.

“Great! That’s the plan” Kyungsoo jumped on Jongin’s neck while Jongin tried to poor their coffee. “Don’t try to make my mom swoon too much or you won’t be on my dad’s best interest”

“But I can make you swoon, right?” He smirked cheekily, handing his boyfriend the freshly brewed coffee. In his head, he was already thinking about what costumery gift he should give to Kyungoo’s parents for Chuseok. 

“Shut up” Kyungsoo rolled his eye “I’m already swooned as it is”. 

He also made a mental note to visit his mother’s grave a day before they depart to Jeonju since he wouldn’t be able to be in Seoul for Chuseok.

  


They departed Jeonju on the first day of Chuseok. Jongin fell asleep after the first thirty minutes so he didn’t know how long the ride was but according to Kyungsoo, it was a good 2h and 30 min ride. Although he had been asleep, the moment he set his foot on the platform, he immediately felt tired again. What the heck.

“Did I tell you my brother will come to pick us up?” Kyungsoo mused at the sleepy, tired, fatigued Jongin. If Kyungsoo alerted him so he could feel awake then it worked. Because right now he was scared shitless. He had _seen_ pictures of Seungsoo, his brother. He looked like someone you don’t want to mess with or upset.

“You did??” He gulped, running his hands through his hair, trying to make it look less messy.

“I did, Jongin. Maybe if you paid attention” he said “Are you still nervous” He looked up to Jongin this time and he couldn’t help but nodded. “They’ll love you, don’t worry about it” He gave jongin a peck on the lips.

It sounded like a déjà vu but reversed role. Jongin rolled his eyes cheekily at Kyungsoo who used Jongin’s words to rebut him and his anxiousness this time

“Oh, It’s Seungsoo hyung” Kyungsoo waved his arm, giving his brother a sign of his whereabout. Maybe he’s not that intimidating in real life and maybe Jongin shouldn’t have judged someone by their photo. Regardless, he was still super nervous to the point where his stomach started churning. Especially when Seungsoo stood in front of him, eyes bearing a whole in Jongin’s head.

“Hey, Hyung. How are you doing” Kyungsoo went and gave Seungsoo a hug. They pulled away and looked at him as his boyfriend began to introduce him “You already saw his picture. This is Jongin, my boyfriend”. Jongin swore he heard a growl at the tip of his ear when Seungsoo _looked_ at him.

“Hi, I’m Jongin. Nice you meet you…hyung-nim” He said with a nervous laugh as he held out his hand for a handshake with a slight bow.

“Seungsoo” That was all his brother as he shook Jongin’s hand. Maybe he was sweating a bucket.

Seungsoo turned to look at Kyungsoo and helped him with his luggage. “My car’s at the parking lot. Let’s go, mom and dad are waiting” then he marched forward ahead of them

Jongin leaned toward kyungsoo and whispered “I don’t think he likes me so much”

Kyungsoo chuckled lowly which confused Jongin “He does that to everyone I date, don’t worry about it. You know, he’s one of those brothers. Don’t take it too seriously.”

 _Oh._ “Now _that,_ you didn’t tell me in advance”.

Apparently, according to Kyungsoo, his parent’s house was just 10 minutes away from the train station but the entire ride was so awkward for him. Kyungsoo was obviously comfortable with his brother on the shotgun seat. He was the only one at the back seat, trying to mask his nervousness by looking at the view of the road. He had never been to Jeonju before, he killed his time inspecting the residential design and how different it was from Seoul.

When they arrived, Jongin only got a short glance of the house and the environment. It was a Korean style house with big land and nice patio area. Somehow, he could really see Kyungsoo growing up in a place like this. It was so him.

He was suddenly welcomed by Kyungsoo’s parents at the front door. He bowed at them while introducing himself. He was scared shitless but Mrs. Do was actually really nice and welcoming. While Mr. Do didn’t say anything much, Jongin still felt at ease…although he could still very much feel the hair on his nape standing up because of Seungsoo’s intense glare behind him.

“Please make yourself at home, sons” Mrs.Do assured, setting cups of tea on the short legged table. Jongin folded his leg under the table and bowed at the offer, thanking her. “And Seungsoo, give the boy a break” She chuckled.

The entire family surrounded all corners of the table as he swallowed his nerves. He came here prepared to be the best he could be, for Kyungsoo.

“I’m just gonna get straight in, what do you do for living” Seungsoo who was at the end of the table stated bluntly. His palm started to produce excessive sweats, he could feel it.

“I work as a marketing manager at soko tech” He said, hearing gasps from the parents. Seungsoo didn’t budge.

Seungsoo scoffed “our Kyungsoo is a Financial advisor but you’re not half bad” which earn a pinch on the side from Kyungsoo,

“Hyung! Can you not be mean to Jongin for a second?” Kyungsoo frowned.

“me? mean?” Seungsoo gasped. “Kyungsoo, my adorable brother, you called me mean because of some guy?”

“He’s my boyfriend, Hyung. Not some guy!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Jongin gained a set of blushes on his face when Kyungsoo sneaked his hand under the table to link with his, giving it a couple squeezes. He knew to take what Seungsoo said with a grain of salt but it felt nice holding kyungsoo’s hand while Seungsoo was fuming at him. He stayed winning.

“Stop being bitter that Jongin is more handsome than you!” Kyungsoo said it, not him. He pursed his lips, suppressing his laugh because Seungsoo was starting to lose it but he really wanted to see where this was going.

“Anyway, Seungsoo’s been like that, don’t mind him” Mrs.Do swatted her hand back and forth. “Let’s talk later, you guys should rest from the trip.” She got up and they followed suit. “Kyungsoo, you don’t mind sharing the room with jongin, right?”

“Of course, not!” He chirped. Jongin was quick to collect his baggage and followed kyungsoo’s mom.

He looked forward to seeing Kyungsoo’s room. He wanted to get a sense of Kyungsoo’s upbringing. Maybe photos of im and his friends from high school or middle school, or posters of his favorite celebrity.

“Since Kyungsoo told me you’re coming along, me and his dad have been cleaning it up a bit. It’s been used for a while now” she said “I hope you will the stay. I will call you guys down for dinner”

Jongin reflexively bowed in gratitude “Of course, thank you for the hospitality”

Mrs. Do left them alone and shut the door. Kyungsoo dropped their bags and dragged Jongin the bed with him as they heaved out a deep sigh, hands and leg spread out like starfishes.

“So, what do you think so far?” The elder turned toward him and grinned.

“I still think your brother doesn’t like me.” He said and Kyungsoo was about to say something else but he interrupted “But it doesn’t bother me anymore somehow” He laughed.

They took a small nap as soon as they got their stuff unpacked. Kyungsoo questioned why Jongin also needed a nap when he had been knocked off the whole ride. He didn’t know as well.

Dinner went pretty smooth. The food was great. Now he knew where Kyungsoo got his kitchen skill from. Apparently, his father used to be a chef in his grandparents’ family restaurant when he was single up until Seungsoo was born. The restaurant was currently run by Kyungsoo’s uncle after his father retired as a chef to open his own food supply business. The entire Do family was adept at cooking and Jongin over here could barely make himself breakfast.

He was figuratively cornered by Kyungsoo’s parents after dinner. Both Kyungsoo and Seungsoo got the dishes washed. Even though Jongin insisted on giving a hand in the cleaning so as not to be left with Kyungsoo’s parents (because come on, he was nervous), Seungsoo glared at him and told him to stay where he was because Jongin was supposedly the guest of the house.

“Have you been to Jeonju before?” Kyungsoo dad started but was later intervened by his mom.

“You ask such lame questions! Let me handle this” she turned back toward jongin “How did you guys meet?”

“Well, we met at a friend’s birthday party. We have mutual friends and he was introduced to our group because I was told Kyungsoo just move back from his hometown” Jongin distracted his nerve by sipping the tea in his hands.

“You seem like a really nice guy and for once I’m really happy about my son’s choice of man” she chuckled.

“mom, I can hear you!” Kyungsoo voice soared from the kitchen and it made jongin smiled unconsciously but later he realized the words _for once_ which got him thinking. What kind of guy kyungsoo dated before?

“You see, during high school, our Kyungsoo would date play boys. I don’t know what was wrong with him, perhaps his innocent looks attracted those type of guy” she laughed. This was something Jongin had little knowledge about since he never really dwelled on his lover’s past. Kyungsoo still looked adorable and innocent in Jongin’s eyes so he sort of understand what she was implying but did she know her son is anything but innocent.

“and they are usually the type of guy that pissed the heck out of Seungsoo whenever they brought Kyungsoo home. Hence why, Seungsoo developed this trait of being hostile toward anyone our Kyungsoo dated. So, don’t take that airhead so seriously” she added comically. Interesting.

“mom! I can also hear you!” Seungsoo shouted this time.

“So, do you plan on marrying Kyungsoo?” Mr.Do blew the question at him. He immediately choked on his tea.

“Dad!!” Kyungsoo ran out of the kitchen and grabbed his wrist. Jongin dumbfoundedly let the elder pulled him. “we’re done with the dishes. I’m taking Jongin out for a walk and stop asking him stuff like that!” He shrieked embarrassingly.

He was dragged down the small dusty road before Kyungsoo decided to slow down. He couldn’t even properly put his shoes on.

“Sorry, my parents can be nosy” Kyungsoo said and despite the dimness of the night sky he could see a hint of blush adorning the elder’s cheeks. 

Jongin didn’t know how to respond to that because he, too, was bewildered by the question. If he was being truthful, he’d say he couldn’t imagine his future without Kyungsoo’s existence but that would a discussion for another day.

“A-anyway, do you want to go to the riverbank? it’s only about 5-minute walk from here”

Jongin nodded and linked their hands together. The walk was engulfed in silence, the type of comfortable silence that Jongin enjoyed with the presence of his boyfriend. The moon happened to be full, the stars happened to scatter across the sky beautifully and his gazes happened to fall on Kyungsoo. His face was drowning in moonlight.

Kyungsoo stopped at the riverbank, inhaling the fresh air deeply and he mirrored the action. The breeze was just the right level of chilly and the air was definitely fresher than Seoul’s. The sound of the river coursing seemed to amplify due to the silence surrounding them and that was all Jongin could hear.

“You’re not just taking me here to get away from your parents, are you?” Jongin asked comically and Kyungsoo scrunched his face.

“Yes and no. I planned to take you on a walk around this way because I want to show you some nice areas but my parents seem to be pushing my buttons” Kyungsoo stated as they slowly seated themselves on the abandoned bench.

“Is it true though? that you used to date playboys” Jongin questioned, wearing a permanent smug.

Kyungsoo glared at him for a few seconds “Don’t give me that look, I was 16 to 18, okay”

“Bad boy was your type, huh” He fiddled with the leaves in his hand that he picked from the ground.

“Well, you’re not a bad boy” Kyungsoo was quick to turn his head away after he said that.

“So now you’re saying I’m your type? Flattered”. He was walking on thin ice but he just loved to tease kyungsoo so much he wouldn’t mind paying for the consequence later. And he indeed got elbowed by Kyungsoo just a second later. “I just don’t expect you to date those type of guys, that’s all” He pouted, which was always something he did to tame kyungsoo, as he rubbed the place kyungsoo elbowed.

“No. like mom said, they would always hit on me. I never really dated them. It was always the trying to impress me by waiting in front of my house in the morning to pick me up to school with their bikes or car and I’d usually just ignore them but sometimes, I’m late to school so hey, free transport” He shrugged at the last sentence and Jongin found himself chuckling as well. “Are you being jealous about my high school boys or what” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows expectantly. “They’re still living around here, if you’re wondering”

“Nope, I’m a confident man, Kyungsoo” He winked “I just want to know what kind of guy my boyfriend used to date because whoever those guys are, they really aren’t making it easy for me with Seungsoo-hyung and maybe I can be the bad boy” He said, which earned a pinch on the side from Kyungsoo. He yelped abit

“shut up” He giggled “I’ll tell you one secret of Seungsoo-hyung” Kyungsoo gestured jongin to lean over which he couldn’t see the point because it was just the two of them anyway. “The way to get into seungsoo-hyung’s good side is…….slam dunk”

Jongin gawked at the information. Slam dunk is one of Jongin’s favorite sport animes and if Seungsoo loved slam dunk as much if not more than him then fate was on his side. Not that he needed seungsoo’s approval or anything.

“Really?” Jongin asked for reconfirmation.

“Really. You have a few Sakuragi figures in your room, don’t you. Show it to him and it’ll be his ultimate weakness”

By the time they returned from the walk, everyone was already going to their own room, according to Kyungsoo. Finally, he could shower and get changed. From the outside, the house looked very humble and cozy but it was oddly vast on the inside. The fact that all of the room had its own bathroom was the proof of it. Jongin always fought with his cousins every time they came for sleepover to get to the shower first because there were only two one.

He dropped himself on the warm bed after it was Kyungsoo’s turn to shower and he rolled around a bit, bumping his head with the nightstand. He looked at it and there was a framed photo of little Kyungsoo grabbing seungsoo’s leg aggressively and it made him chuckle at how adorable it was. As expected, Kyungsoo was protected and babied by the whole house. It kind of made him feel a bit envious because he was the only child.

“Hold on! That photo is embarrassing” Kyungsoo jumped out of the bathroom to snatch the photo from him.

“It’s not. You put it on your bedside so it’s not supposed to be embarrassing!” Jongin protested then grabbed Kyungsoo by the waist and pulled him down the bed with him.

The next day they work up early for breakfast. Kyungsoo wanted to show him around more. They went to Kyungsoo’s old high school (it was holiday, the place was scarce of any presence so they walk around the school premises for a bit), Nambu Market and Gyeonggijeon shrine and rent hanbok for both of them for Chuseok family gathering. He got to take a lot of photos, majority of them being pictures of Kyungsoo he took without the other’s knowledge just because he loved it when Kyungsoo looked breathtakingly beautiful without even doing anything and he just felt the need to pull his camera out.

After lunch back at home, Jongin was left alone with Seungsoo. His face was drained of color when Kyungsoo told him that he and Seungsoo would stay home while he and his parents had to do some grocery shopping to make Chuseok good. Kyungsoo new about seungsoo’s hostility and yet he chuckled at Jongin about the matter.

So, there he was, sitting awkwardly in the living room, playing with his phone, occasionally stealing peeks at Seungsoo who was occupying himself by constantly switching the channels on the TV. He’d have to employ the slam dunk trick later.

God knew how much time had passed, he was so hooked on watching some youtube videos about ants and insects (he was dragged there by youtube algorithm). He heard Seungsoo called him out of nowhere.

“Hey, you!”

He shot his head up. Seungsoo was holding a bucket, standing just outside the patio furrowing his brows at Jongin as if that was his permanent expression.

“If you’re not doing anything, get your butt off and help me with the garden!”

Jongin put his phone down and sneakily glared back at Seungsoo. He groaned underneath his breath before he got up. “Geez, he could’ve just asked me with a manner” he said to himself.

He followed Seungsoo to the backyard where a few kinds of fruits and vegetable were grown. They exchange a few more bickering before Jongin decided it was useless to waste his breath and grab a shovel to do his work sloppily, because Seungsoo annoyed him. He wished Kyungsoo would be back soon.

“Look” He had enough so, he dropped his shovel and stood up, propping his arm on the tree next to him. “I don’t know what’s the deal with you and why you are so hostile toward me. Can’t you just….remain civil with me? I’m low key tired.” he flatted out saying everything he wanted to say to Seungsoo.

“I don’t trust you” Seungsoo replied matter-of-factly.

“Because of the type of people that mess with Kyungsoo like, what? Almost a decade ago?”

“You just look like one of those guys what would take advantage of Kyungsoo” Seungsoo said, this time sternly facing him. Not gonna lie, that made him gulp a bit but still the implication made him furrowed his brows. “tell me then, why did you even like Kyungsoo in the first place” His eyebrowed quirked up and Jongin knew he was being challenged.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I just find him interesting” He unconsciously smiled thinking about the way they were still trying to get to know each other. “He said he had boring taste and I also told him mine’s also boring and due to that common denominator, I found his boring tastes very fascinating because I learnt that when I plunged myself his ‘boring’ world it made me want to find out more about him.” He looked straight into Seungsoo’s eyes “And I feel like because of that we understand each other.”

“So, in short, your both felt a connection?” Seungsoo made random hand gestures.

“Y-yes, if you want to keep it simple” Jongin blushed. He was so embarrassed by the fact that he was elaborating a whole speech and Seungsoo rendered him speechless with a simplified version of his statement that pretty much summed up the entire thing that he was trying to imply.

It wasn’t all in vain because Seungsoo then busted out laughing. Jongin was careful because the elder still had a wholeass pruner in his hands and being overly physically expressive could be his demise.

“You’re not so bad after all”

Jongin blinked a couple of time, trying to grasp the situation in hand. Seungsoo was comically smirking at him. Did he get on his good side now? He couldn’t really think of anything to say.

“I guess that’s how it works sometimes. When two people have something they can understand about one another regardless of what it is”

Seungsoo was being awfully sentimental and even though Jongin was relieved about where this was going, it kinda creeped him out a bit. Seungsoo sure switched up this fast.

Seungsoo let out a deep sigh as he placed his hand on Jongin’s shoulder, looking at him intently “Listen, I give you a pass just because I think you both are weird boring people. Sorry about my behavior you just look awfully like one of the guys that constantly kept bugging my baby brother. He’s quite naïve in the romance department and I’m just worried people spot his naivetes and ran with it. You gave off that vibe. I hardly read people wrong but hey, even monkeys fall from tree” He proceed to let out another hearty laugh.

“it’s a big deal to us, I mean me, when Kyungsoo decided to bring a guy over here so”

After the shit he put Jongin through. The hostility, the occasional glares, their bickers. But Seungsoo wasn’t bad either, he guessed. Nothing wrong with a cautious big brother.

“So,” Jongin exhausted. “Kyungsoo said you love Slam dunk?”

He swore Seungsoo’s eyes were blown as wide as a saucer.

He was having the time of his life discussing about Slam dunk and how it was superior to a snobby unrealistic Kuroko no Basuke when he heard his name being called. It seemed like Kyungsoo had returned. He stood behind Jongin with grocery bags occupying both hands.

“Did something happen?” Kyungsoo looked like a deer caught in headlight.

He and Seungsoo just remained stoic, blinking at each other.

“We are bonding!” Exclaimed Seungsoo. “Yah, Kyungsoo. You could’ve told me he has Sakuragi figures at home! I wouldn’t have been so strict about him” Seungsoo stood up to playfully hit Kyungsoo’s arm. His boyfriend peered over Seungsoo’s shoulder, gaze landing right at him with an inquisitive look. Jongin already knew what was Kyungsoo trying to implied so he just gave the elder a wink. Yes, he did employ the slam dunk trick Kyungsoo had told.

  


“Geez, I can’t believe you used that trick” Kyungsoo scoffed at Jongin who was humming happily in the kitchen, helping Kyungsoo with the food. “what were you guys doing in the garden anyway?”

“Oh, he _grimaced_ at me to help him with the garden and one thing lead to another our conversation turned to me expressing my love for sport animes. Seungsoo-hyung is a decent person after all.” He squealed in which Kyungsoo gave him a side glance.

“You guys are impossible.” Kyungsoo said, shaking his head lightly but Jongin knew he was smiling.

Chuseok foods were ready by late evening, everyone in the house was getting ready for a festive dinner. Jongin was getting giddy and excited and nervous. He had his gift in his luggage that he had yet to bring out. Kyungsoo had one as well, since it had been their family’s tradition for years, Kyungsoo was fazed by it but his palms were sweating.

After dinner, Jongin took out his red ginseng set toward Kyungsoo’s parents. It was hard for him not to blush that their compliments. Seungsoo scowled at him comically for the gift. Yeah, maybe Seungsoo was still a dick, but a tolerable dick that grew on Jongin.

Jongin slumped on the bed after his boyfriend. Another day wrapped up and he it felt so good to be cushioned by the bed after a long day. His first Chuseok with Kyungsoo’s family was both a new experience and a challenge.

His mind drifted to his mother as he stared at the ceiling. Steadying his breath, he told his mom about his day silently in his head. He told her he had a nice Chuseok and that Kyungsoo had a very nice family that he wished she could meet so that they could have another Chuseok together. He hoped his mom was doing great up there. Hoped his dad always has a great Chuseok. He just sent a happy Chuseok day text to his dad a little bit after dinner, attached with a bunch of photos. He hadn’t replied yet but Jongin was sure he was probably drinking with his uncle’s family.

“what you are thinking about?” Kyungsoo turned his head sideway then shifted his entire body.

“Mom…and dad” he said matter-of-factly. Kyungsoo smiled understandably and slithered his arm around Jongin’s torso, head on his chest, staring at the blank ceiling as if there were hypothetical constellation.

“Are you having fun today?” Kyungsoo questioned plainly. He’d say he had fun, he had only known kyungsoo’s family for less two days but he was treated very well, Mrs.Do made really great dishes and he would over stuffed his stomach. He had fun getting to know Seungsoo and Mr.Do was a very cool dad. He felt like…..

“I can get used to this” He smiled unknowingly.

He felt the elder shifting. Kyungsoo turned over, propping his upper half on Jongin’s chest and locked eyes with him. He saw a pair of glossy dark brown eyes staring at his with small crinkles at never failed to melt his heart. He didn’t know since when did he harbor this overflowing feeling toward Kyungsoo but it had always been there.

Kyungsoo then calmly ran his fingers in Jongin’s hair, long careful strokes across his hair which he loved the most. The elder leaned down to kiss him, molding their lips together and he kissed back with just as much passion as his hands found its way somewhere on the dip of Kyungsoo’s waist. He applied more pressure on the kiss and it lingered that way for a bit hoping to let kyungsoo know how much he loved him even though he had told the elder many times-

“what the-”

Jongin’s eyes shot open as if the headlight hit his face and so were Kyungsoo’s. They immediately broke their kiss and turned their heads to the door. Seungsoo was there with his horrified look gripping a shampoo bottle at the door way and then shut the door immediately after before they got to even say anything.

“We just scarred him for life, didn’t we” Kyungsoo giggled.

“I think we did”.

  


Morning was awkward. Seungsoo glared at both of them like there were holes in their heads as they sat down for breakfast. It was just the three of them. Kyungsoo’s parents had some businesses to be dealt with and left very early.

Seungsoo was across them, arms crossed at his chest snickering nonstop.

“I can’t believe I had to witnessed such profanity in this sacred household” He finally spoke in which kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“You’re being dramatic, hyung” Kyungsoo said.

“We weren’t even doing anything” Jongin jutted out his lips intently.

“Lies. Had I come a bit late, who knew what more would I have witnessed.” Seungsoo grunted.

“We would’ve locked the door, hyung-nim.” Jongin retorted.

Seungsoo shook his head, probably couldn’t believe the predicament he was stuck in “Kids these days”.

“What were you even doing in my room last night” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin wanted to ask the same.

“I came to return your shampoo bottle. I stole it yesterday” The eldest turned his face away.

“Mom did teach us to knock” Kyungsoo shrugged. He could see fumes coming out of Seungsoo’s ear and he looked like he could pop some vessels which Jongin found hilarious.

“Whatever! I had some errands to run” Seungsoo shot up from his seat to put on his coat. “I’ll leave the house to the two of you and no funny business”. 

He watched Seungsoo dashed out of the house with his car key. Kyungsoo was still chuckling as he finished his breakfast.

“Well, that was embarrassing” Jongin said. Kyungsoo sputtered in laughter, so much that his body shook. Strings of giggles that sounded so adorable coming out of Kyungsoo.

“I can’t with his face” Kyungsoo slapped the table this time. “Serve him right. I was equally as scarred back when I was in middle school. He had a girl in our house while our parents were away. He had to bribe me with my favorite drink for a whole year to keep my mouth shut”

They were left alone in this oversized house (jongin thought it was a cozy humble place but maybe it was a bit too vast for just two people). He helped Kyungsoo with the dishes and other cleaning and it somehow felt….domestic. Sure, they slept over at each other’s places a lot and during those times a few thoughts had crossed his mind.

He wondered what it’d be like to advance their relationship and share a place. He soon locked the thought away because as much as he loved the idea, he figured it was too early, especially for Kyungsoo. The elder was a very meticulous person when it came to scheduling and with a lot going on with their work life, he doubted coinhabiting would a subject that had ever crossed Kyungsoo’s mind. The elder was also very independent hence why the possibility of him wanting to live with someone else would be even slimmer. Plus, he didn’t even know how to open up a conversation about the said topic.

Jongin grimaced at the thought. The dishes that he was washing became very uninteresting. Maybe further in their relationship he would try to ask.

Sunday approached quick. Time flew when we had fun, they said. Jongin did had a great time under Do’s hospitality. Within the past few days, him and Seungsoo grew closer. Seungsoo even showed him his basketball collection since high school. Turned out the guy was just faking his tiger image and although Jongin kinda already knew that. Seungsoo loved gardening so he’d help the elder with fertilization and watering because him paddling behind Seungsoo like a little kid, following him into the garden for a few days somehow piqued his interest in the subject. He made a mental note to buy more houseplants to put by the windows.

He could also assume Seungsoo grew attached to him by the way he wouldn’t let Jongin out of his hug when they said goodbye at the train station. Both Kyungsoo’s parents were also there saying their goodbye with his boyfriend and Seungsoo was almost tearing up. He felt bittersweet as well. He never had a brother and being doted on by Seungsoo and Jongin always asking annoying questions about houseplants for the past four days gave him an idea of what it felt like to have one and it felt nice to feel dependent on someone as a brother figure.

“My respectable Hyung-nim, we will see each other again” Jongin saluted. Seungsoo was nodding eagerly still wiping his tears.

“They are like kids, I swear” Kyungsoo remarked with a few sighs. 

“Shut up. It’s not every day I get to meet someone with the same interest as I do. Do you know how many people slept on Slam dunk for that flying colors kuroko no basuke??” He sniffed.

“Enough, Seungsoo, they’re going to be late for their train” Mr.Do pulled the back of seungsoo’s shirt. Seungsoo did pulled away from the hug.

“You guys are impossible.” Kyungsoo beamed tightly “Anyway, mom and dad, we’ll be on our way now” He bowed and Jongin followed suit after saying his own goodbyes.

As soon as they found their seats on the train, Jongin quickly pulled out his phone and look up for cute houseplants recommendation online.

“You are serious about houseplants” Kyungsoo peeked at his phone “What has Seungsoo done to you.”

“Listen, the cacti in you living room was so cute, okay. How can I resist such a cute thing” His eyes gleamed at Kyungsoo.

“Oh god” The elder dropped his head on Jongin’s shoulder and sighed “You’re lucky I love you” Kyungsoo said, meeting his gaze.

“I know right” He scrunched his nose and leaned to peck his favorite pair of lips before he resumed his houseplant hunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter also~   
> chapter 3 coming soon as well


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this takes a week TT

Jongin was asked many times. Did they ever fight or argue? He’d answer yes because it’d be too perfect to be a relationship without fights and disagreement but they were all pretty small. Kyungsoo was the one with the shorter temper in their relationship. Sometimes they didn’t talk or fail to communicate because whenever Kyungsoo was mad at him he’d keep it to himself and made Jongin rack the sea for the reason and he hated that. So, he ended up being mad at Kyungsoo for being irrationally mad at him. It wouldn’t last more than three days, of course. He loved Kyungsoo too much to not act like he didn’t care and vice versa.

Kyungsoo was definitely not overly possessive but he had the tendency to get jealous pretty easily and that could be one of the examples of their miscommunication and kyungsoo being irrationally mad at him. He understood but he just wanted the elder to trust him like he trusted Kyungsoo. He guessed him being bisexual threw Kyungsoo out of the loops whenever girls got close to him. They were his colleague who was also there for the company dinner having small talks, asking about each other’s lives.

It reminded him of their first christmas together. The event occurred subsequently after their return from Jeonju. His company arranged christmas dinner every year and that year he finally had a plus one and so he brought Kyungsoo along with him. 

He was a marketing manager so he had a lot of subordinate under his wings. So naturally, he was approached a lot. Kyungsoo and him at some point got split up because he spotted some of his very old friends that he’d like to exchange some words with. When he came back to Jongin, he didn’t really pay attention at how grumpy Kyungsoo was because Kyungsoo didn’t speak much with strangers to begin with. He introduced Kyungsoo to his colleagues and they greeted each other. That was about it. Maybe it was his fault he didn’t notice any change of behavior. He didn’t look mad. Kyungsoo’s expression was neutral but it was different kind of neutral that Jongin was used to and he kind of suspected that something was off but he brushed it off because of the party.

Their ride back home was also awfully silent and that was when it dawned on him that something was very wrong with Kyungsoo.

As per usual, he dropped the elder off and walked him up to his room. He was fighting in his head whether he wanted to ask for or not but when they exchange their dry goodnights, he knew he had to settle things. Jongin went for the door before Kyungsoo get to close it which was one heck of a déjà vu. It took him back when he brought drunk Kyungsoo home for the first time. He did the exact same thing.

“We need to talk” That was all he said before he found himself sitting in the chair of the dining table across of Kyungsoo.

“What’s bugging you the whole night?”Jongin questioned, fingers tapping random tunes on the surface of the table.

“Nothing….”

Here we go again.

“Seriously, Soo. Just tell me what’s wrong, I don’t want to deal with this again. I thought we discussed it once before” Jongin grimaced. He unknowingly wore a frown and he didn’t mean to sound so mad but he really hated it when this type of fight instigated.

“Fine” Kyungsoo answered dryly “Are your _colleagues_ always up in your arms every time you’re around them? Especially that Hyejin girl?”

“First of all, none of them are up in my arms. I was simply surrounded. They were simply congratulating me for the project. Babe, I told you one too many times. Why won’t you put some trust on me?” His voice broke and he was upset. When would they get this issue fixed?

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I don’t trust her” Kyungsoo frowned back at him. “She clearly likes you. Every time I see her, even before this party, she would always look at you. Why can’t you understand me?”

“What’s wrong with her liking me, Soo?”

“What do you mean what’s wrong-”

Jongin sighed, he was tired of having his conversation, he wanted to just tell Kyungsoo to rest and cool his head for tomorrow.

“Why can’t one harbor feeling for people who are taken? Is it wrong to like someone? Just simply admiring someone from afar knowing you can’t have them, is it wrong?” He asked softly. Because he knew what it felt like to have a crush on someone knowing too well they can’t be yours. “I don’t care if she likes me. You don’t put enough trust in me and that’s the problem. I love you, soo. Only you. Other people can like me and I don’t care. If they confess to me, I’d appreciate their feelings and kindly reject them. Put yourself in her shoes because I sure have been there. It hurts but you can admire someone and still wish for their happiness because their happiness is also yours. Hyejin’s a nice girl but she’s my subordinate and that’s all there is to it. I’m sure she knows.”

He went over to Kyungsoo side and bended down to gave elder a hug, rubbing the side of his arm gently. He sure felt Kyungsoo’s sigh on his chest.

“I know you mean well and I do understand you but let’s not think too much. Your irritation is like a scalp, it would itch if you continued to touch it. You have a lot of people in your circle too, don’t you? Baekhyun’s friends and all? Yet, I was never fazed by any doubts but if you keep stuffing issues within yourself and not tell me, I can’t promise you that my trust will remain the same. I wouldn’t trust your ‘I’m okay’ or ‘It’s nothing’ and you know what I’m scared of?” Jongin looked at his boyfriend sincerely.

Kyungsoo shook his head

“Every time we had small arguments we’d ask ‘So, are you alright now?’ and either one of us would say ‘Yeah, we’re alright’ after we made up. I’m scared one day, if both you and me perpetuate miscommunication, even if it’s trivial, we won’t be able to say that we’re alright again”

Kyungsoo pushed himself out of the hug and looked at Jongin. His eyes suggested he was scared of the same thing.

“I’ll work on that. I’m sorry” The elder sighed. He didn’t mean to guilt trip his boyfriend and seeing him dejectedly apologized to him broke his heart quite a bit.

“No, I’m sorry too. I should’ve maybe given you a head up since we have had this issue before. I shouldn’t have let you wander in the party alone anyway.” He kissed the top buried his face in Kyungsoo’s hair, kissing the soft crown. 

They stayed like that for a short while before Jongin should get going. It was almost midnight and he had another small meeting tomorrow.

“It’s late. You should sleep.” Jongin said.

“You’re not staying over?” Kyungsoo asked softly.

“No, I have a meeting tomorrow. Plus, I know you need time to think this through. Let’s not strain ourselves.”

Kyungsoo nodded understandingly. Jongin kissed his boyfriend again but it lingered a bit before they exchanged their final goodnights.

The next day, he received a text from Kyungsoo a little bit before his meeting.

_Text me back when your meeting’s over._

_I want to talk about some things._

_about last night, of course_

_Sure. My meeting starts in a bit. I’ll text you_

_♥_

It wasn’t even an important meeting. The company was empty like a ghost town. The only one there are manager of every department presenting their reports and data of the company within the past months. They do this once every few months but this week happened to be christmas break. Hence why, no one was there.

It was also a quick one, ended in 2 hours. His colleagues invited him for lunch but he declined since Kyungsoo said he wanted to talk about somethings he figured, why not ask the elder out for lunch while they were at it.

_hey babe._

_just got out of the meeting_

_Where are you?_

_I’m getting ready._

_Can I drop by your place?_

_I thought about asking you out for lunch_ _🥺_

_fine, I can pack some Chinese food and eat_

_them together at my place._

_Do you want me to pick you up?_

_Chinese sounds great._

_No, it’s fine! Baekhyun’s picking me up._

_he’s going somewhere and it’s near your place._

_okay~ See you_ _♥_

_❤_

Jongin rushed into his apartment and he sighed in relief when there was no one in front because the restaurant was awfully packed, it took longer than usual to get his order done and he was afraid that Kyungsoo got there before him.

He went to the kitchen and grab some dishes out to set the table. Kyungsoo arrived shortly after and he immediately pulled the chair dramatically for his boyfriend to sit as if they were in a lunch date at a reserved restaurant. He knew they were gonna go over some discussions and it must be very important because it was the first time Kyungsoo called him up to talk like this. He didn’t sense anything bad because he talked things through last night but maybe Kyungsoo had more things to say after they left each other alone last night.

Jongin ushered Kyungsoo to his loveseat, patting the empty space next to his and mouthed “let’s talk”.

“So, I’ve been thinking about what you told me all night. I couldn’t really fall asleep.” Kyungsoo sunk into the cushion, eyes meeting his and he listened. “I know we’ve had worse fight but this one just struck different and I couldn’t help but toss and turn the entire night. I tried to put myself in her shoes, just imagined stuff, threw some hypothetical situations and.. I guess I sort of understand now.”

“tell me what you understand”Jongin said.

“Jealousy is a weird concept. It was supposed to send a message that you love and care about your partner enough to crave their attention in fear of losing them when they’re with someone else. And it also fueled from insecurity because it came from a place of scarcity. But I realized, if a person truly loves you, they will love you no matter what. it also applied the other way round. If one fell out of love with you, there would be no need of the third party’s presence to confuse that person’s love for you because they already walked out of it” Kyungsoo said everything in one go. Jongin smiled because he was proud of the outcome. It seemed like the elder spent the night trying to put his thoughts into words and it made him feel so proud.

“come here” Jongin opened his arm and Kyungsoo immediately made himself home in it. He wrapped his arm around his boyfriend like a blanket. “I love you and I’m so proud of you.”

“But jongin” Kyungsoo mumbled in his chest “I can’t promise you that I won’t be jealous again, ever.”

“I know”

“But, I will make sure I keep it in check and tell you what’s wrong”

“Your feelings are valid and very important to me as well, soo. I’m not saying that you can’t ever feel jealous. I don’t have the reign to your emotion. In fact, you were cute when you’re grumpy but I just want to make some things clear while it’s still minor” Jongin said. Kyungsoo hiccupped subsequently and they both laughed heartily, lightening the atmosphere.

“So,” Kyungsoo got up from their embrace “are we alright?” Kyungsoo beamed shyly.

“We’ll always be alright”

They soon found themselves in a heated kiss. Kyungsoo crawled onto him and his hand rested on his favorite place by default. Was it supposed to be a make up sex? They didn’t technically fight last night. So, a semi-make up sex? Whatever sex it was going to instigate, he didn’t care. They hadn’t had proper sex in weeks and he missed it, he missed touching Kyungsoo at places that only he could touch, hearing sound that only he could hear coming out of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

It was hot and sexy but his heart still fluttered every time and it only intensified. He loved the way Kyungsoo’s fingers curled around his neck as he mouthed beautiful moans. Tongues joining in and he grazed Kyungsoo’s roughly, feeling every corner of his mouth. He was sure his white dress shirt was wrinkled but he focused more on the movement of their lips and Kyungsoo’s other hand tugging at his neck ties, loosening the loops and knots. It made his adrenaline spiked throughout his entire body.

“I miss this” He parted to look at kyungsoo “Do you?”

“Year end is a very busy season for both of us.” Kyungsoo replied and quickly reconnected their lips as if they only had today.

Kyungsoo successfully detangled Jongin’s neck tie, sliding it off in one go as he climbed himself up further Jongin’s body, finding his own comfortable spot on his laps.

Perfect, just like that, Jongin thought everything was perfect.

New year flew by, they spent another merry day together transitioning to another year although neither of them were able to countdown because they both dropped dead by 11pm. Kyungsoo spent the entire day deep cleaning his house while Jongin came to visit from a hectic day. They managed to build a fort in front of the fire place and fall asleep there.

He wanted to spend the new year with Kyungsoo in Kyungsoo’s place because it just felt right. He fell in love with the neighborhood and the view of Chungmu street he could see standing from the balcony. The broken light that kept flickering on the seven-eleven logo, the small park next to the coffee shop, pedestrians clustering the street around the evening and the pretty sunset view that his apartment couldn’t really provide.

In a blink of an eye, their first anniversary came at the door step. It tripped Jongin out because one year was both a long and a short time. Time flew when you had fun. When they kissed, time stop and yet being with Kyungsoo also made a year feeling like a month. One year for a relationship was rather experimental and new but why did it felt like they have known each other for 20 years.

One year had Jongin thinking about their future together. Thoughts that he kept locked for the time being started floating to the surface.

One weekend afternoon, Jongin and Kyungsoo lazed on the couch snuggling each other while watching their favorite TV shows at his place. They made rules to spend their times together as much as possible before the busy weekday came to separate them. It was warm and cozy as spring was transitioning. Jongin felt like it was the right time to discuss.

Jongin had thought about it way too many times. When he spooned Kyungsoo in his sleep, when they cuddle on the couch, when they had dinner together at either of their places and when they practically have their clothes and necessity at each other’s place for sleep overs. But more specifically, when he realized his great for the elder thus taking the next step seemed logical.

“Soo. There’s actually something…. that I’ve been meaning to ask but don’t feel like you have to agree, though” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo sat up properly to look at Jongin and words once again got stuck in his throat.

“What is it?”

“I know..it might sound like I’m rushing or- let me get to the point. I want us to move in together..I also want to know how you feel about it.” He looked at Kyungsoo intently, trying to convey (hopefully) with his eyes that he was serious about their relationship but he also understood if Kyungsoo had different perspective about it.

His anxiety was spiking as he chewed his bottom lips. Kyungsoo just stared at him with his wide eyes and he failed to catch the signal.

“I understand if you don’t wan-”

“Are you serious about what you just said?” Kyungsoo asked him. Jongin’s eyes turned sharp and grave and he would show Kyungsoo that he meant what he said.

“I’m serious, soo. I’ve been thinking about it for quite sometimes now. But you don’t have to answer me now. I can wait and I’ll give you all the time in the world to consider so..”

“Let’s do that” Kyungsoo said. It made Jongin do a double take. Did he hear this right?

“Really? Y-you’re serious?” Jongin’s eyes were blown wide like a saucer and his mouth gaped without his knowledge. He had expected some reluctances for an answer.

Kyungsoo reached for his hand and hooked them together. It looked great, like they belonged together. “Jongin, when you asked me on our first date, when you officially asked me to be yours and when we had our first kissed, I never hesitated because it’s you. Same with now. I love you Jongin and I don’t think that will change, ever”

His eyes watered. He was the one who propose the idea of living together but Kyungsoo just had to say better things to him that would melt his heart. He pulled Kyungsoo’s hand toward for a hug. The elder fell into his arm perfectly as he felt tears sprung in corner of his eyes.

“I love you so much, baby” He said it clearly without a single doubt.

They had options with different places to pick. They both decided on somewhere on Chungmu street still just because they both loved it here. Jongin could tell Kyungsoo had a hard time finding the right new place because he loved the roof top that this complex provided and Jongin also thought it would be a great idea if he just moved to Kyungsoo’s place.

Kyungsoo asked him many times if he was sure and he was more than sure. The elder’s apartment had always felt like a part of his. He somehow felt attached to his place. Plus, it was vast enough for two people to share.

They spent the entire weekend moving and altering the interior. Even though Jongin didn’t mind the place as it was, Kyungsoo insisted since it’d not be just him anymore. The bed in Kyungsoo’s bedroom was replaced to a bigger one. New loveseats, new dining table. It felt so surreal, when Jongin started to move his entire closet next to his lover. It made him feel some type of way. He still couldn’t believe they are advancing and the thought of waking up next to Kyungsoo every morning excited him. They no longer had to go over to each other places just to spend time together because they would always be together.

“Cheer” Jongin and Kyungsoo celebrated in unison. Clothed dinner table and makeshift romantic candle in the middle and a dim room which Jongin spent the entire evening preparing. Table prepped with Jongin’s champagne and two sets of steak made by none other than chef Do Kyungsoo. Together, they clinked glasses.

“Cheer to our first day officially moving in together!!” Jongin exclaimed, sounding all too excited. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but mirror his expression with his favorite gummy smile.

After the dinner (which was really good, as expected from Do family’s food), Jongin surprised Kyungsoo with a dance. The elder got embarrassed about the idea but Jongin still held his hand out after urging for his boyfriend to take. Kyungsoo argued that he never danced and Jongin was well aware but it felt romantic to do so.

“I’ll guide you, come on” He pouted endlessly, he wouldn’t wipe his pout away until the elder grew succumb to his power.

Kyungsoo eventually gave it. They danced slow dance, swaying from side to side. Jongin who got his chin resting on the elder’s shoulder, tightened his grip around Kyungsoo’s back.

“you’re so dramatic” Kyungsoo commented. Jongin chuckled because he got what Kyungsoo meant. The table top, the extra candle and the music just for moving in together.

“You love it, stop complaining!”

“I do love it. I love you” Kyungsoo said, pulling himself out of the bug while keeping their rhythm going. He looked up at Jongin with glistening eyes. His signature shy smile and his big adorable eyes trapping Jongin in his charm. Kyungsoo was just so beautiful he had no word. Maybe he got a bit teary hearing Kyungsoo saying he loved him because with anyone else, he didn’t wear his heart on a sleeve but whenever he was with Jongin, it was as if he laid it out for Jongin to see exactly how he felt and ask Jongin to take care of it and it made him feel special.

Kyungsoo’s sweet gaze was too sweet for him to handle, too much that the air turned just as sweet, he could almost taste it. It ruptured heat underneath his skin.

Jongin dived in for a kiss. Maybe he got too engrossed when Taylor Swift’s song, Lover, came on and he felt the need to taste the elder’s lips. It was slow and careful yet his heart was thumping dangerously. He wondered if Kyungsoo could hear it.

“Want to test out our new bed?” Kyungsoo teased in between their riled-up kisses, the elder bit down his bottom lips between his teeth “I wondered if it’s as sturdy as the clerk said it is” he added with a whisper. And Jongin forgot. How could he even forget? Kyungsoo was the sweetest thing on earth but he forgot that this embodiment of a perfection was also one spicy little thing.

How could he ever resist when the only thing that could cool down his burning skin was his boyfriend’s touch.

-

Throughout many season changes, he had experienced it with Kyungsoo. He loved waking up to see flowers bloom on the pavement, then woke up to an early sunrise, then woke up to see the flowers wilt and subsequently watched them slowly being coated with snow and repeat.

They let their friends crashed at their place, throwing small birthday parties, coddling drunk Baekhyun whenever he had petty fights with Chanyeol just because their place was the closest.

One Autumn morning, he woke up to an empty bed. He wondered where would Kyungsoo be early in the morning. The sky was still dark but he felt a swish of air howling from the balcony door that was left ajar. He figured Kyungsoo was outside on the balcony again. He looked at the hanger next to their nightstand and Kyungsoo’s coat was still hung there. Jongin sighed as he shook his head. The elder went out to meet the chill air in thin pajamas again.

Jongin got off the bed in one go, snatching Kyungsoo’s coat and headed to the balcony. He found Kyungsoo staring aimlessly at the dark sky with a mug in his hand.

“It’s ironic that you just stand there with a hot cup of whatever for heat source but refuse to wear a coat…again” Jongin said as he wrapped the coat from behind.

Kyungsoo turned around and rolled his eyes comically “It’s not that bad, Jongin.” followed by a smile, Jongin caved into Kyungsoo’s touch when the elder pat down his messy bedhead.

“What are you doing out here though, it’s soo earlyyy” He whined because he didn’t like the feeling of empty bed. He enjoyed autumn climate and weather but he preferred a good night sleep.

“I couldn’t really sleep. You know, our client’s gonna be a very big company. The biggest we’ve ever had so like-”

“Yeah, I get what you mean” Jongin hummed “That’s why, you should get more sleep! To be more energized for tomorrow and go kick asses” He dragged Kyungsoo back inside with, putting the elder back to bed. “you still have a few more hours left before your alarm. Sleep” He pulled Kyungsoo toward his side and they bundle up inside the comfort of their duvet. Jongin gave his boyfriend a few kisses on the forehead and gentle stroke on the short hair until Kyungsoo’s breathing got steadier.

Kyungsoo was a mature and meticulous person but Jongin adored his child-like trait in which he always caved into Jongin’s soft hair strokes in order to put him to deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good lord, it has been over a month since i last update. no ones reading this but im sorry, i have been having writing blocks. but here we are. i worked hard and long for this ff i hope you love it. it didnt came out as what i had in mind exactly but still fine.

Jongin clicked ‘send’ to his last email of the day as he slumped into his chair. His office somehow felt hotter than usual. Maybe because he was exhausted as hell.

A sudden slam of the door woke him up from his mini chair nap. The assistant manager of HR department, Dongwoo, and his way too loud personality once again invaded his precious nap time.

“Jongin ah!”

“What is it, Dongwoo. I have half a mind to kick you out.” Jongin turned his neck pillow over to cover his eyes. He should really print out a warning sign outside of his office next time.

“So, we have been discussing about going out for a drink tonight, what do you say”

“We as in who?” Jongin asked.

“We as in our friends! Bomin and Hayeon from Finance. Me, Jaehwan and kangmin in HR, Chanyeol, Jongdae and a bunch of others from sales and of course, Mr. Marketing manager Jongin . Our usual drinking squad”

Jongin pulled off his neck pillow and sighed. Yeah, he kinda missed going out for drinks, talking nonsense with his colleague and all.

He took a look at his watch and asked “okay…fine. But when and where?”

Dongwoo clapped excitingly “8pm, at blue spring”

he got off work at 6…He could still catch some nap at home.

The moment he got home, he went straight to bed and set an alarm for tonight’s outing. Kyungsoo came from work a bit after and saw Jongin lays flat on his stomach on their bed like a starfish, feet dangling off the bed. The elder manhandled Jongin into sleeping in a proper position which ended up stirring his sleep a bit.

He mumbled gibberish into his pillow and Kyungsoo smacked his butt.

“How many times do I have to tell you to sleep in a proper position.” He grumbled.

“But sooo, I’m so tired. I have to go drink with my colleagues in like 2 hours”

“I know, Chanyeol texted me. He said, and I quote ‘Please let me take your precious child out to enjoy the world of adults’.” Kyungsoo sighed.

“Do you want to come along?” Jongin peeked his one eye open to look at the elder’s expression. It wasn’t like they restrain each other from going out or something but it had become an inside joke for Chanyeol or Baekhyun to ask Kyungsoo’s permission because most of the time Jongin said he was too lazy to go out and would rather huddle in a couch with Kyungsoo and thus, Chanyeol always got this comical idea that he was chained down by a parent at home.

Kyungsoo shook his head “No, Why would I. I’m good here”

“Okay, now let me sleep or kiss me”

“fine, I’ll leave you alone”

By the time he woke up, Kyungsoo was in the living room catching up with Tv shows. Jongin didn’t take too long to get ready, there was nothing much to get ready in the first place. He popped in his last button and ready to go.

He passed by Kyungsoo on the couch and headed over.

“I’m going” He leaned down and kissed Kyungsoo. “I’m calling a cab, don’t worry”

Cold beers were fetched to their table. Jongin had to slap Jongdae’s hand away every time the latter attempted to steal his meat. The atmosphere changed from that of stuffy office space and chatter noise filled with professional and business matter. The booze, hot , smokes searing into his just shampooed hair and random laughter from his colleagues were something Jongin didn’t know he needed once in a while.

They ordered another set of meat when Bomin, one of his colleagues in the finance department shrieked, all attentions turned to her as she gripped Hayeon’s wrist and raise it up from the table a bit.

“You’re engage!!” she gasped aloud “Ms. Bo Hayeon, you are being interrogated”

Hayeon retracted her hand to herself and smiled sheepishly as she hit Bomin on her arm “shut up, it was very sudden, okay. he just proposed to me last night after our anniversary date!”

The entire table, this time, switch their attention toward bombarding her with questions and the loud boy Jongdae stood with a cup in his hand “everyone, in order to celebrate hayeon’s engagement, let’s drink to our heart’s content” he shouted and the rest of the table stood up.

“cheer! Even though we’re here to drink anyway” Dongwoo laughed and Chanyeol added an additional cheering sound effect in the background as everyone was congratulating Hayeon, Jongin included.

“You sure come a long way, Hayeon-ah!” Jongin clinked glass with her once again “You went from being shipped with me when we first enter the company to all of us finding out that you already had a boyfriend and me not being straight!” he laughed. “Now look at you, the first one among all of us to get married. I won’t lose!”

“We get it, you have a cute boyfriend” Jongdae retorted “Please take pity of single people.” He took a swig of the remaining beer.

The whole ordeal turning to a bickering session and Jongin felt like people from other tables were high key judging how loud they were being but at the same time, he couldn’t stop sparing a glance at the shiny ring on Hayeon’s finger.

Going back home was rather late. Jongin didn’t bring his car because he knew he was gonna drink. He and Chanyeol decided to car pool in the cab. They said their goodbyes to everyone after splitting their bills. It was a great time and they promised to do this more often.

Jongin and Chanyeol were walking to the sidewalk to wait for their uber. Chanyeol chucked down a bit more than he could tolerate so now he was throwing his entire giant body onto Jongin who was already struggling to stand properly on his own.

“Do you think I didn’t notice?” Chanyeol teased. It was out of the blue but Jongin knew what he meant. Still, he had to feign ignorance.

“what”

Chanyeol hooked his arm over Jongin with his tipsy balance and slurred voice “I might be seeing things in 240p right now but I’m pretty sure you keep looking at Hayeon’s hand”

Jongin didn’t deny. It was true.

“What, do you plan to propose to Kyungsoo or something?”

“No, just a thought, though. I was thinking. If I do, is it too fast? like, we’ve only been dating for nearly three years and I’m not sure if Kyungsoo’s okay with that. but I’m not gonna discuss with a person whose brain isn’t working straight at the moment”

“Hey, shut up, I can still think. you just need to make sure I don’t trip and fall” he grimaced “i’m not here to give you an answer because I’m not the one you wanna marry…unless” he smirked.

  
“shut up dumbo, get to the point”

“Discussion! like any couple do. You discuss your future…so as to not embarrass yourself if you blindly propose and drop your jaw when they say no or hesitate. worse, if you kneel down in public. in a way you are pressuring your partner to say yes by doing that without proper discussion. not saying they can’t say Yes sincerely but some feel inclined to accept the proposal so as to not embarrassed their partner. I can never”

Maybe Chanyeol did give legitimate advices after all.

“Well, still, am I moving too fast?”

“I don’t know, Jongin. People have different definitions of fast. Are you happy with where you are right now? I don’t think marriage will change anything much since y’all are basically acting like old married couple” he laughed then barfed, Jongin skipped away then come back closer after confirming Chanyeol didn’t actually barf “but if you want to settle down for real then there’s really no such thing as moving too fast, just make sure you’re 100 % sure you are ready. Just because you’re engaged doesn’t mean you have to get married the next day or month.. some people are engaged for years. you can still take stepping stones by then. Again, discuss with your loverboy about it” he groaned “Why the heck is the cab not here yet”

Jongin checked his phone and oops “I forgot to book”

“kimmm jongin!!!!! I’m going to throw up all over you” Chanyeol groaned.

“But can you do me a favor and keep what I said to you to yourself? Don’t tell anyone, not even Baekhyun. Please?” He pleaded. He didn’t really want to give himself much hope. So, he wanted Chanyeol to think of it as just a mere thought.

“Sure. But I want you to keep my next secret as well”

“promise”

“Baekhyun’s ring is in the second drawer of the desk in my study” the giant winked, followed by a smirk and it made Jongin gape like a fish.

“What??!”

“Yeah, lil brother, I’m always a step ahead of you”

-

“Did you get a text from Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked, shutting the fridge’s door after getting some food out.

“About his engagement? Nope but he posted all over SNS for everyone and their grandmother to see” Jongin said.

“You don’t seem surprised?” Kyungsoo looked at him, perplexed at his calmness. “I had to read his text again because I saw it when I just woke up this morning”

“I kinda already knew” He rubbed the back of his head. Kyungsoo squinted at him as he placed Jongin’s coffee before him. He was only surprised at how fast Chanyeol operated. He thought it was gonna be for another few months but Chanyeol worked really quick and proposed within a week.

“How the hell did you get the information? I swear, it was…silence. I don’t even see it coming. It’s Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They fool around a lot so who would’ve thought they’d actually settle down?”

“He might have spilled when we go out for a drink last time. No one knew besides me though. Maybe it was the alcohol but he even specified where he placed it.” Jongin was surprised that his voice had gone up a pitch higher. He was nervous and had to watch his words so as not to slip about any discussion occurred that day with tipsy Chanyeol.

“I’m surprised you’re able to keep a secret with me, Jongin” Kyungsoo simply said. No underlying tone of disappointment or sarcasm.

“To be honest, it was because I forget about it” he lied, taking his very diluted coffee into his hand and sipped it as distraction.

“Alright, maybe I’m the only one surprised here” Kyungsoo laughed softly. “I’m going to work now.” He went back into his room to grab his coat in a rushed manner. Jongin looked at his watch, it was already seven forty and Kyungsoo would be running late if he didn’t hurry. Jongin still had half an hour more in his hand. “For the love of god, please don’t forget to clean up” Kyungsoo leaned down for a short peck on the lips.

“Roger that”

Every Friday evening, the couple form this unspoken agreement to make time for each other even if it’s a regular date, a walk in a park or cozy movie marathon. Jongin would, without fail, go pick Kyungsoo up from his company and they’d think about how to spend the day as they went.

However, Kyungsoo looked beat when he got into the car. With an exasperated gasp, the elder slumped against the seat with exhaustion.

“Had a long day today? Did you make it in time this morning?” Jongin asked.

“Yes and yes but barely” Kyungsoo sighed. “God, my neck felt like it could fall off”

“Do you want to go straight home? you need rest”

“Are you okay with that?” Kyungsoo looked at him. They always go out together during friday evening but that didn’t mean it had to be absolute. Kyungsoo needed a good rest and a decent massage. Kyungsoo was never one to encourage or practice tardiness but these days he noticed the built-up work and constant phone calls that caused his boyfriend to drain every drop of mental and physical energy. Hence why he tended to not catch the alarm in the morning and ended up barely making it on time. Jongin also didn’t want to wake him up. He deserved that extra 10 minutes or 15 minutes in the morning.

“Of course, I am, baby.” Jongin smiled. He leaned over to Kyungsoo’s side and adjusted the seat-back lower so Kyungsoo could sleep as he buckled the seat belt. Kyungsoo hummed in appreciation and he ignited the engine.

Kyungsoo just wanted to go to bed and sleep but Jongin pushed him into taking a shower first which he received many whines and complain about.

Jongin massaged his boyfriend’s shoulders as they walk to their apartment, taking all the complains from Kyungsoo.

“But baby, hot shower is the best for fatigue!” Jongin said. He was lucky he wasn’t called out by Kyungsoo because last time he dropped dead on the bed with his work clothes on.

Kyungsoo eventually gave him when Jongin told him he had stock up more bath products for him.

Jongin eventually had to use the shower in the guestroom because he himself felt kind of stuffy.

By the time he came out, Kyungsoo was taking his sweet time dipping himself in the bathtub. Around half an hour later that the elder emerged from the bathroom with fresh new clothes.

“Great..” Kyungsoo began to say lifelessly. “Because of the bath I’m not even sleepy anymore” he groaned.

“Well, isn’t that a great thing. We can enjoy some movies then?” Jongin patted the space next to him and Kyungsoo immediately pulled himself toward the couch and curled next to Jongin. Most of the times, Jongin didn’t mind stressed out Kyungsoo because stressed Kyungsoo seemed to be dependent on his physical contact and he just simply loved it.

Throughout the entire movie, Kyungsoo kept sighing. Jongin took it as signs of exhaustions so he didn’t pry much but it seemed as if the elder couldn’t focus at all as he could feel the heaving due to the proximity. Jongin adjusted his position and slipped his hand under Kyungsoo’s neck to wrap him a little closer to him as he brought his face closer and gave the elder a lingering kiss in which Kyungsoo weakly responded to.

“Do you want deliveries then go to sleep?” Jongin mumbled gently in which Kyungsoo shook his head.

“Just kiss me like that again”

Jongin was slightly taken aback but not completely surprised. He took no time to comply as he parted his lips and ease them against Kyungsoo’s. The kiss was rather sloppy and slow but it felt heart-fluttering because Kyungsoo seemed to give him full control. They made all kind of sound but they were all his favorite.

He felt a pair of arms slithering through his neck as he was being pulled away. Kyungsoo snuggled in his chest closer “It’s just been stressful..exhausting” Jongin wanted to say _I know, baby_ but kyungsoo added “and kind of frustrating”.

If Jongin was correct, Kyungsoo should be implying the same meaning of frustration as the one Jongin had in mind.

“Well, the last one can easily be fixed” He joked.

Kyungsoo, using the last drop of energy he had, sat up and faced Jongin. His eyes were staring sheepishly at him, bearing all kinds of innocence but his hand was not shy to hook into the waist of his sweatpants.

“Fix it now.” He said demandingly although it just came out as whiny.

This is not the first time that they had done it like that. Kyungsoo also liked chill sex. Especially when he got sleepy, he wanted to fall asleep while Jongin was rocking into him, sometimes gently, sometimes a bit rough. Having Jongin’s hand grazing his body, lips savoring his skins, tongue brushing the red spots on his neck were all forms of therapy. It felt really good, according to Kyungsoo.

He would tell Jongin to not stop even if he managed to sleep, he wanted to wake up with Jongin still inside of him. It was indeed nice most of the time, but sometimes his dick was not as resilient as one might think.

“Alright” Jongin smiled. He held Kyungsoo gently and carried the elder to their bedroom. He laid Kyungsoo down and began to nose the elder at the jaw as he started nibbling. One hand working under Kyungsoo’s shirt, trailing its way up to his nipple. His mouth and hand worked simultaneously to elicit sweet moans from his boyfriend. “I’ll ease your frustration” He whispered over the pale skin.

Kyungsoo eventually curled under his touch. Popping a few buttons of the elder’s PJ open, he watched the fabric slid off the shoulder and began to latch his mouth on the other bud.

This was the time he had control because Kyungsoo gave full authority to him, he had to make sure Kyungsoo was pleasured to the moon.

It was slow but he managed to get both of them naked. He felt Kyungsoo’s breathing getting steadier so he got off to grab his lube and condom. Squirting a dollop onto his fingers, he spread the elder’s legs apart as he nosed the smooth inner thigh all the way up to the quivering hole, leaving sloppy kiss along the way. As if it had been calling for him, he wasted no time sliding the first two digits in.

He knew the map to Kyungsoo’s body like it was drawn on a piece of paper. He knew the right place, the right position, the best spot. It did not take long for Kyungsoo to tiredly call out his name.

“J-Jongin..” the elder whispered. He looked at Kyungsoo’s blissed out face and nodded.

Sliding in the condom, he hushed Kyungsoo with another kiss as he slid inside ever so gently. Kyungsoo sucked in his breath at the gentleness and they both exhale in unison.

“I’ll make you feel good” Jongin whispered again as he started to move. The movements were slow but he packed every passion within every stroke of his thrust. When he did the first time, Kyungsoo found it very sensual because it felt like they had all the time in the world and it made him want more. Of course, normally they’d fuck like rabbits but there would always be the special occasions. This happened to be one of those days.

Kyungsoo looked like he was about to dose off but Jongin made sure that the elder received the stimulation he deserved. Jongin himself was close anyway. Kyungsoo’s cock was red and leaking, he should be coming anytime soon as well. He began to pick up the pace a tiny bit as he stroked the elder’s cock. Beads of sweat streaming down both of their forehead. Jongin gave Kyungsoo’s cock a squeeze, thumb rubbing the slit as he thrusted one last time before they came together. He threw his head back groaning, letting his cock warming inside of the hole, allowing Kyungsoo to weakly milk him before he completely dozed off.

Jongin fell pulled out and tied the condom and got off the bed to the bathroom to clean himself then Kyungsoo afterward.

Sliding back his sweatpants, he went over to the snoozing Kyungsoo and nuzzled him a bit as he hovered above the elder.

“Soo, sorry for waking you up but you need to eat dinner, I’m calling deliveries. We haven’t had anything since we got home. You can’t skip a meal.” He said softly. Kyungsoo still stirred and frowned.

“What time is it now?”

“it’s barely seven thirty.”

“What? So early” he grumbled.

“Well, yeah. We got off work at 5 today remember?” 

“fine.. let me sleep a bit more. I’m fucked out. Literally”

Jongin chuckled at the statement. He let Kyungsoo snuggles in his cocoon and walked to the living room to make orders which should arrive within thirty minutes.

-

Watching Kyungsoo drifting to sleep had been his favorite pass-time activity, albeit being bedtime. Many thoughts ran through his head and Kyungsoo filled most of it. Loving Kyungsoo was easy. It was his inane thing to wake up and love the man beside him and he didn’t think it’d change or waver, ever. What was harder though, finding the right timing to tell the elder about his future plan.

And so it kept delaying and delaying. He never really got to pin point the right time to sit down and talk. He didn’t really get stressed out persé. He wasn’t the same Jongin who was fretting just to ask Kyungsoo to move in with him. Being with the elder for a longer amount of time did really assure a lot of things for him but _timing_ was important. According to Chanyeol. He might have indeed kept bothering Chanyeol about it and the elder would just tell him when that he would know when the right timing came.

Until Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s wedding arrived. The couple was looking extremely dashing as they walked down the aisle. A pair of party people who built their relationship out of having common wild interest in going crazy, went crazy together like a pair of Bonnie and Clyde. From Crime partners to soulmates to fiancé and now spouses. He just knew that these two will continue wilding out. Jongin somehow felt like a proud dad despite being the second youngest among their squad.

He looked at Kyungsoo who was smiling bashfully at the confetti and Baekhyun’s speeches. His cheeks got slightly heated when Chanyeol winked at him after his speech.

 _“life’s unpredictable. No one thought I would be the first one to get married. But to my buddies out there, I’m waiting for you turn”_ was the last few sentences of Chanyeol’s speech.

The cliché bouquet throwing session did occur. He wasn’t really enthusiastic about it but Jongdae and Shinwoo were fighting for the front row position. Sitting out really was the best option. At least their table was close to the stage as they are close friends.

Jongin hardly paid attention to the zoo in front of him. It was a mess, a fun mess and he wished them the best.

Kyungsoo said something to him. The sound unfortunately was drowned by the music, microphone and shinwoo’s scream that was surprisingly louder than Jongdae.

“Come again?” Jongin leaned closer this time.

Kyungsoo held out his palm and beckoned it “Can I see some of the photos you took on your phone? Mine were mostly blurry.”

Jongin nodded and pulled his phone out when a mysterious bushy object fell and bounced off on Kyungsoo’s held out palm, barely hanging onto the fingers.

Before he could register what it was, a loud scream from the married couple made him feel flustered once he fully realized that Baekhyun’s bouquet, out of anyone, fell on Kyungsoo’s hand. The elder held the bouquet by its stem. He looked just as dumbfounded as he was.

“Is our Kyungsoo going to get married next?” Baekhyun teased from the stage, earning a cheer from the zoo. 

Kyungsoo looked lost, still, staring randomly at the people bearing their eyes on him-them-. He was shy, Jongin noticed but decided to keep it to himself. He blushed once again, palm sweating as he rubbed it against his dress pants.

-

Chilly Autumn night, came once again after the unbearably hot summer, Jongin called delivery food to their apartment and together with Kyungsoo, they agreed to eat on the rooftop.

That night was beautiful because all the sudden, so many stars aligned above them. Usually, they could only see them sparsely distributed across the dark sky. They shared Jongin’s favorite chicken and Kyungsoo’s favorite pizza, cans of beer and call it a date night.

“Soo, do you love me?” he asked, as they laid lazily on a worn-out couch, stargazing. Jongin had his head on the elder’s shoulder trying to steal his attention away from the stars.

“Of course, I do. Why are you asking?”

Jongin buried his head deeper and pulled the elder closer to him by the waist. “Because, I love you so much.”

“I know” Kyungsoo chuckled. So cute, he just wanted to squeeze tighter.

“I like the idea of spending the rest of my life with you” Jongin added.

“Is this a marriage proposal?” the elder looked at him. Eyes unblinking. It made Jongin gulped but later, Kyungsoo’s gave him a coy toothy grin.

“Yes, I’m suggesting the topic and no, it’s not an official proposal until I put a ring on your finger” Said Jongin. “I want to know…how you feel about it. I want to spend my future with you and if you feel the same then I’d feel confident advancing this relationship together. but if you feel like you’re unsure about the concept of marriage or thinking that it’s too early, I fully understand. Like I said, it’s just my plan in the far future. I take our relationship seriously and I have every intention to marry you”

Kyungsoo looked at him with unreadable eyes and just hugged Jongin’s neck tight, all the sudden. The elder’s breathing was ragged on his neck. He felt his heart tingled when Kyungsoo pretty much started burrowing his face in the crook of his neck. He hugged back, not saying another word until he noticed wetness on the base of his neck followed by a subsequent sniff. He was crying?

“Soo, talk to me” he pulled the elder’s face out and held him gently.

“it’s just- I'd never thought anyone would do this to me” he sniffed. “I don’t think I’d have someone who love me enough for this commitment. I don’t think I’ve loved someone this much, too”.

Kyungsoo hardly cried, he never wanted to see his boyfriend cried. Yet, his heart was soaring at the endearing words and stifled sobs. It was as if he had received a love confession for the first time.

Kyungsoo continued “To be honest, I’m very happy with where we are and my life right now couldn’t be more perfect. Hence why, topic like marriage never really crossed my mind. Of course, I’d like to get married someday as well but works, responsibility and our current status already made me feel established.”

Jongin nodded as Kyungsoo articulate his thoughts.

“But if I’m being even more honest with you, Jongin… Regardless of what we are, I will always see a future with you. You’ve become my shadow. It feels natural having you around. So, I’m fine with whatever as long as we’re together. We can stay this way forever if we want, two boyfriends being sappy or we can be a sappy married couple. Kyungsoo chuckled despite his sobs and Jongin couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m waiting though..”

Jongin hummed in curiosity at the vague statement.

Kyungsoo pulled out of their hug and beamed with teary eyes as he held his left hand up front to his face.

“I’m waiting for that ring”.

With that, Jongin became the happiest guy on earth.

When they met in late autumn, Jongin wouldn’t have thought someone could mean so much to him and now, he was committed to spend the rest of their lives together.

His last mission is, though, to find out what size was Kyungsoo’s ring finger.

-

Jongin found himself on the train to Jeonju. This was the most nerve-wracking experience of his life. He unofficially proposed to Kyungsoo, he got an unofficial yes. That was a huge relief but now he was on his way to ask for the elder’s parents for Kyungsoo’s hand in marriage. Someone might as well stab him in the chest because he felt relentless, alone on the seat. His stomach was pumping out so many evil butterflies.

He had this thought of asking for their blessing. Kyungsoo didn’t know about this because Jongin told the elder that he’d be on a business trip for two days as he also planned to visit his dad in his uncle’s farm to inform him about it. And, he missed his dad. It had been awhile since they last saw each other. He wasn’t a great liar so he had to come up with an elaborate plan, essays, brainstorms, help from Chanyeol to make his lies seem believable.

He did texted seungsoo beforehand regarding his visit and he was there at the platform when Jongin arrived the station.

“Hyung nim~” Jongin made a beeline to where Seungsoo was at. They hugged upon the reunion. He might or might not have been crushed by Seungsoo’s arms.

“Hey hey! It’s been a while. Did ya miss me?” Seungsoo chimed.

“You just came to seoul a few months ago, not really” Jongin tried to be sarcastic. He might or might not have been elbowed by Seungsoo.

“Shut up brat. You didn’t tell me why you come here for but I’m not gonna question you about that. Hurry up, get movin’!”

  
The Do family was just as fun as ever. Kyungsoo’s parents never failed to make him feel welcomed. They threw him a feast for his arrival. It was so good, he almost felt guilty that he lied to Kyungsoo about this because look at the _food!_

After they finished their meal, Mr. Do came back from the kitchen with a huge plate of hotteok. His mouth watered. He was eating away the guilt but it was so good.

Here comes the main part of the show. Jongin sat up straight and fixed his posture. The Do’s were still enjoying their desserts he didn’t want to make them choke on it or anything. But it was now or never. If he waited, the silence would kill him.

He curled his fists on his thighs. “I’m here to ask for your blessing..” He blushed, eyes darted downward. He was afraid to look at their expressions. Trying to ignore the churning in this stomach but somehow failed. “I want to marry Kyungsoo. So, please give me your approval”

Seungsoo did choke but Mrs. Do gave him an endearing smile. Mr. Do on the other hand…was starting to sob. He was his son’s father, after all.

“Jongin, dear” Mrs. Do took both if his hands “Thank you so much for loving for Kyungsoo. We always trust him with you. Of course, we’ll give you our blessing. Kyungsoo is so happy with you and we wish nothing but great happiness.”

“b-bbut…Kyungsoo is a baby..” Seungsoo protested. He looked more emotional than his stern words that he tried to use as a mask. “Take care of him, Jongin” He continued as he finally came around that Kyungsoo is not the doe-eyed baby brother he used to coddled when he was an infant anymore. Although Jongin internal cooed at the image he painted. 

He left the Do house the next morning after dinner to go see his dad in Busan. Another two-hour ride on the train.

The last time he saw his dad was around christmas season of last year. He was a delighted surprised when he showed up at their door step. Well, he was still at work so Kyungsoo met him first but they got to have dinner together while he planned to stay in Seoul for a few days at his old house (which Jongin had been maintaining). His dad who had been physically far across the country but tried his best to keep in contact.

“Hi dad” He smiled upon seeing his dad opened the door for him. They had the greatest father son time there and mom both living in their hearts. Even though it was just the two of them, it felt like a complete one.

He wouldn’t truly have his future blessed without his mom. He told his mom last not because she wasn’t important enough to be informed first but because he knew his mom was watching him and gave her blessing. He visited her grave to wrap everything up just because she was _that_ important to him.

He dusted the area clean, plugged out stray weed and laid a bouquet of his mom’s favorite flower -which happened to be the one Kyungsoo brought to her when he first visited his parents in the hospital-as he lit up an incense.

“Mom, please continue to look after us. I want to be sad that you won’t be here to see where my future lies ahead but I realized you’re never gone, to me. I love you, mom” because those he loved truly never left him. There were things death cannot touch.

-

Maybe it was because he got used to the concept of time that it flew faster and faster. Sometimes he lost track of it. Season changes were hardly noticeable anymore to Jongin. He had no idea it had transitioned from Autumn to winter until the snow fell on his clothes and clung onto it.

“It’s winter already” he said to Kyungsoo when he got home.

“Yeah, it’s been winter for a few weeks now, Jongin” his boyfriend chuckled.

“I know, I know. Sometimes it’s just.. I don’t know how to say it but autumn doesn’t feel that long. Now it’s almost Christmas” he sunk into his couch.

Christmas was his favorite holiday to spend with Kyungsoo. He might lose track of seasonal changes but not the dates. He could never lose track of that. He always looked forward to gift giving. Especially since this year, he had prepared a special gift for his boyfriend. Something a little different but meant a lot.

By the 20th of December, they started to decorate their apartment. Both being minimalist, there weren’t crazy colorful decorations. a medium sized christmas tree from their storage room, reused ornaments and a mistletoe wreath on the door. Cozy nights with warm sweaters and hot cocoa, they rewatched home alone series again and again every year. Although he’d rather spend those times kissing the life out of his boyfriend.

Christmas morning came but none of them had the energy to wake up. Jongin’s face got hit by the sunray and it made him squint a bit. He got up and drew the curtain close then went back to sleep, pulling Kyungsoo closer to him. He almost forgot they were naked from last night but body heat made for a great heater during this time of the year. Kyungsoo was warm and he smelled nice.

Kyungsoo was the one who woke him up a few hour later. It was around eleven. Apparently, he didn’t properly throw the condom into the bin last night and it ended up by the foot of the bed and Kyungsoo let out a long string of ‘ewwwwww’. That was what woke him up.

“I thought it went in..” Jongin answered groggily.

He showered and put on a big sweater as they went to the living room to open their presents. Maybe he was acting like a little kid believing in santa but he was excited for Kyungsoo’s gift. He also had something under the christmas tree and in his pocket. The ring in which its size was blindly determined. Kyungsoo had similar hand size to him. So, hopefully it’d fit or else he’d be making a fool out of himself. Kyungsoo never talked about the topic of ‘ring’ ever since the discussion. He was thankful that he never felt pressured to do so because they were both clear about their plans without getting into specifics. He’d like to just let it happen. But nothing was more fitting than Christmas day, Jongin concluded. 

They were both sat on the floor, a bunch of wrapped boxes lied sparsely around the box.

“You opened it first” Kyungsoo said, eyeing the presents with Jongin name tag on it.

With full inquisition, Jongin grabbed one of the boxes. The elder’s eyes were training on him expectantly. Upon hearing and manhandling his gift, he felt soft fabric grazing his finger. He pulled it out and it was a beautiful brown winter scarf. It looked like a generic one until he ran his hand to tassel of the scarf. it seemed to be customized. Call him a kid but he really did just get emotional over a scarf that had his birth year and a really adorable brown bear outline.

“The color of the scarf reminds me of your eyes”

His lips were quivering in gratitude as he looked up to see Kyungsoo’s big grin shooting at him. This is an overkill. The scarf and the smile. Him.

He pulled another box to him. It was a little smaller yet heavy. He glimpsed at Kyungsoo smiling before he tore the wrapper to shred. God forbid him saving wrapping papers. The paper immediately revealed the box and his mouth gaped a little when he saw ‘fujifilm’ on it. Kyungsoo did not just got him a Fujifilm Instax mini 90 neo classic instant film camera.

“Doesn’t this cost like, around $200? Soo! We should put a budget limit next year!” he exclaimed with a gasp. Kyungsoo’s gifts were making his look like play toy but the elder’s smile only grew wider and more adorable, how was going to handle that. He’d always wanted a polaroid camera, it was just never a priority. Kyungsoo must have had caught that. It was really small and fit snugly in his hand. He checked if there were any film in them and indeed there were.

“Do you like it, though?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Of course, I do! Come here” he beckoned Kyungsoo closer and pulled him onto his laps. “Don’t expect much from mine though” he pouted.

He handed Kyungsoo his box and watched the elder unwrapping it intently. Kyungsoo let out a ‘hmm?’ when a rectangular velvet box appeared in sight. He took the box and opened it for his boyfriend.

“Armani??” Kyungsoo squeaked. “You got me _the_ Armani bracelet? and you rant about how we should put a price limit?”

“Trust me, it’s not even half the price of the Fujifilm” He said, taking the braided leather bracelet. “give me your left hand” Kyungsoo held out his left hand for Jongin to slide the bracelet on.

“I need time to get used to this” Kyungsoo uttered. “I don’t usually wear bracelet or anything on my hand or arm but my watch. But I like it, thank you” he kissed Jongin’s cheek.

Jongin nodded. He knew that. It was one of the reasons why he didn’t have any reference of the ring, Kyungsoo didn’t own any ring at all.

His second present either got him another kiss or got himself killed by his gift.

“A penguin snow globe?” he heard the elder chucked.

“Well, it’s really cute. The staff lady told me if I buy this my boyfriend would love me forever…” He lied. He bought it because it reminded him of Kyungsoo but he didn’t want to piss his boyfriend of by saying he looked like a penguin. Which he didn’t get why, penguins are adorable when they walk.

“You just got scammed, Jongin. But you’re cute for this” The elder chuckled “ At least now I have something to put on my boring desk. And now I shall love you forever like the lady said”

“I have..one more thing I want to give you” Jongin said immediately after.

“what? I thought we decided on two items only, Jongin” Kyungsoo looked at him intuitively.

“Y-yeah but..this one isn’t exactly a present. J-just wait till you see it” he tapped Kyungsoo’s side signaling him to get off his laps for a bit. Kyungsoo shifted in anticipation across him. With thumping heartbeat, he reached into his pocket and retrieve his long-hidden velvet box of jewelry and opened it toward the elder. It wasn’t anything flashy but he knew it’d suit Kyungsoo really well.

The elder looked at the box in front of him, then looked back at Jongin in disbelief. But he knew Kyungsoo was waiting for him to say it.

“You’ve been waiting for this, right?” Jongin smiled. “I want to marry you. So, will you marry me?” His tear filled up to the brim, he didn’t even know he was crying until it spilled onto his face.

“Yes! idoit. Yes!” He knew the answer yet why was he still so overwhelmed by this. Because he loved Kyungsoo that much? When Kyungsoo jumped to hug him, he fell back to the floor hugging him back.

“You’re so sly, I hate you so much.” He said in between his sobs and Jongin couldn’t help but chuckled even though he was wiping his own tears.

They both sat back up and Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand into his once again as he slipped the metal band onto his ‘fiancé’s’ ring finger. Although his hands were trembling, he managed quite well. The ring surprisingly fit snugly and he was relieved at that fact.

This felt so strange, not in a bad way. He thought, they wouldn’t make much of a difference whether or not they got engaged but this felt different. Seeing that ring on Kyungsoo felt different. The ring that was _his._ Kyungsoo was _his._

“I don’t know how you figure out my size, but you did a great job” Kyungsoo said as he took a better look at the foreign piece of jewelry around his finger. A permanent smile etched on his face and Jongin thought everything was worth it.

“Wait here a bit” the elder told him then got up. He made a beeline to their room and emerged seconds later.

“I also got one for you too. so..” Kyungsoo sat their previous position and pulled out his own box of ring. Jongin gasped aloud as he did not expect any of this to happened. He was supposed to be the one surprising the elder. He couldn’t believe he also had a ring on his own ring finger now as well.

Kyungsoo looked up at him with a cheeky grin “I shouldn’t be the only one walking around like a walking ‘engaged’ facebook status”

Jongin laughed. Made sense. “When did you even get this!” he asked. Kyungsoo pinked a little at the question.

“Two days ago. I didn’t plan to give you this soon.. you said you’d propose to me so, I had been waiting to give you once you did.”

He pulled the elder into a hug even if he was feeling jittery all over. _They_ were engaged. That sounded so crazy, still.

when they first started dating, the palpable feeling in his chest grew and he had hoped to never lose this love.

He hoped it’d never end.

He had way too many memories here, in this apartment of Changmu street.

Some nights, he didn’t know what to do if another heartbreak occurred.

So, he sealed it. He sealed his deal, his love, his belief and his heart with a ring.

-

Jongin was holding the first polaroid he took with the instax mini that Kyungsoo gave him 6 months ago. It was a shot of their hands and the rings that happened to reflect with the flash, giving in a paler color but they stood out in the photo.

The polaroid that Jongin had on the desk of his study because every time he looked at it, he could recall those memories like a magnetic tape in a VHS.

Knocks on the door causing him to switch his attention. Kyungsoo was leaning against the door frame, looking at him with his stretched out heart shaped lips.

“I called for deliveries a while ago. Your favorites. So, get off your desk and computer and relax a bit, will you”

Jongin nodded as he set the polaroid back at its place and turned his PC off. He immediately rushed to Kyungsoo, hugging him from the side.

He clung onto the elder to the kitchen despite the annoyed groans and several ‘get off me!” complaints as he grabbed some extra dishes on the counter.

He had been crunching in his work chair for hours now and Kyungsoo happened to be the best hug pillow so he just went for it. His eyes were training at Kyungsoo’s back as he loosened his arms just to trap the elder against the counter amidst the complaints.

“Jongin, help me with the spoons!” Kyungsoo exclaimed before he turned around. Their faces were a hair strand apart, lips looking more tempting then ever when his fiancé bit them like that.

There was a cute yelp when he actually went for a kiss. Thankfully, he saved the plate from falling from Kyungsoo’s hand and stacked them on the empty counter space besides them. The edge of the counter was pressing against his palm, he assumed it must’ve tugged on the elder’s back as well. Loosening their proximity, Jongin lift the smaller properly onto the hard marble surface before he sucked those lips swollen. Kyungsoo might be squirming a lot but he knew for sure they both enjoyed this. He kept chasing Kyungsoo’s kisses until he was satisfied. The feeling almost went unnoticed but the coldness of the ring scraped the back of his neck when Kyungsoo pulled him closer by his nape.

 _Rings_. They were going to get married next spring where the cherry blossom dusts the road and falls like a snow. Jongin was so excited to call Kyungsoo his husband.

“Jongin, our deliveries” Kyungsoo breathed shortly in between kisses.

“They won’t be here yet” Jongin shut Kyungsoo up when he grazed the bottom lips in between his lips.

“Jongin” he gasped again.

“hmm?”

“The deliveries. They rung the bells many times” Kyungsoo forcefully pulled them away and fixed his disheveled shirt. A set of blushes adorned his cheeks and Jongin finally let Kyungsoo free.

“We’re not going to sin our kitchen, you hear me?” he was given another glare before the elder walk off to the door.

Maybe he did plan to sin their kitchen. Put that in his bucket list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this is the end, i just wanna say this ff is inspired by taylor swift song cornelia street. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: BLACK LIVES MATTER. first thing everyone can do is recognize and acknowledge your own privilege and spread this awareness. It is an on going issues that black people have to fight every single day. People of all skin color, we are equal.  
> [Sign the petition](https://www.change.org/p/mayor-jacob-frey-justice-for-george-floyd?utm_content=cl_sharecopy_22414602_en-US%3Av4&recruited_by_id=2b2e5010-a181-11ea-8693-a9223455fd7b&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_initial&utm_term=psf_combo_share_initial)


End file.
